Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess
by Edlover23
Summary: What if angel left the earh for good and there where no more what would happen to the world would it fall into darkness or is there a angel that can save the world?
1. Chapter 1:The Fallen Angel

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 1: The Angel Realm

A long time ago in the ghost zone there was a realm that was home to all the angles that lived there they where a peaceful realm that never fought or got into trouble. but one day there prized staff was taken by a evil force the angles got up to fight the evil but it casted the realm into darkness the angles fought with all there might to win the battle but in the end the darkness took over but one girl and her family made it out of the realm just in time before the darkness took over their home land.

A few years later the family moved to Amity Park and the family has two kids one girl and one boy. The girl name is Gracie she has long brown hair and her eye color is a cross of light green with a hit of blue so her eyes sparkle in the sun light. And her brother name is Ling and he has short black hair with green eyes that are a forest green and her mom has short brown hair with green eyes and her dad has short black hair and blue eyes and there last name is seume. The mom name is yuni and her dad name is Honda as they drive to their new home

As they pull up to their new house Gracie look out the window at her new home and thinks about what will happen to the angel realm that she called home long ago. The she looks at the house and thinks this will not be so bad after all


	2. Chapter 2: New Things

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 2: New Home New Friends

As the car comes to a stop at the house we all get out and I look at the house and said **Gracie: I guess this won't be so bad at all**. Then my big brother comes up and said _**Ling: yea bet the house has a bunch of bugs and things that are in the short stuff room**_. And I look at him and yell **Gracie: ling stop it I am not scared of that stuff anymore you know tha**t. then he said _**Ling: well if there are no bugs then there are ghost living in the house. **_

And I turn to him and said **Gracie: stop ling you are so mean. **And then my mom comes up and said _**Yuni: come on you two stop and help move some things into the house.**_ As I get my box I walk up to my room it's a good size room it has a big bay window that looks out to the ocean.

I go back down and said Gracie**: I love my room is so pretty**. And my dad said _**Honda: that is great grace-kitty.**_ then my brother said _**Ling: she is a little to old for pet names dad. **_As I go over and stomp on his foot and I said **Gracie: I am not you take that back right now. **

As we get everything unpacked from the truck I walk down and said **Gracie: mom I am going to look around ok**. And my mom nod and said _**Yuni: ok but be back by 5:00 that is dinner ok.**_ And I nod and said **Gracie: I have my phone**. Then my brother said _**Ling: if you don't get lost. **_

I walk out and look around and I walk into the park and I see three kids playing baseball they toss it my way and I duck as the ball falls pass me and a kid with dark black hair and baby blue eyes comes running and said _**Danny: hi did you see a baseball come around here? **_

And then a girl runs up with midnight dark hair and black on and then a guy in a red hat and glasses and they all look at me and then I said **Gracie: yes is this what you are looking for?** As I hand it to them and then I said **Gracie: oh my name is Gracie what is your names? **

Then Danny speaks up and said _**Danny: my name is Danny Fenton.**_ And then the girl speaks up and said _**Sam: my name is **__**Samantha Manson but Sam for shor**_t. And then the other boy said _**Tucker: my name is Foley and can I have your number?**_ I roll my eyes and said **Gracie: no I don't think so hey do you want to come over for dinner my mom is a great cook I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to. **

And then Danny said _**Danny: yea sounds good I just have to call my mom and let her know**_. He calls her and said _**Danny: yea is ok by her.**_ As we walk back to the house my brother said _**Ling: well look like the little monster found some new pals to hang out with.**_ And then I yell and said **Gracie: I AM NOT A MONSTER STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU YOU….**as my mom comes out and said _**Yuni: now young lady that is not the way we act with new people.**_

I turn bright red and said **Gracie: I am sorry mommy I know it was wrong**. Then she said _**Yuni: who are your friends?**_ And I tell them their names and then she said _**Yuni: well we have no food so we got a pizza is that ok? **_And I nod and said **Gracie: yea sounds fine. **

As we walk in we take off our shoes and we go up to my room and I open the door and said **Gracie: well this is my room it's not done yet but what do you think**? It is painted blueberry and it has some sakura flowers on the walls and Danny said _**Danny: wow its look cool. **_

As my mom calls up down for dinner we walk down and I said **Gracie: I still have to put my bed up and everything I think I will paint a little more on the walls to give it color. **

Then ling said _**Ling: will if you paint won't you paint yourself since you are so short? **_I growl at him and said **Gracie: well if you painted you would be covered in pain because you love paint yourself.** As Danny laughs and Sam my mom said _**Yuni: ok you two break it up.**_ As we eat the pizza Danny asks _**Danny: so where did you move from?**_

And I said **Gracie: oh the other side of the bay my dad got a job over here.** And tucker said _**Tucker: what is the job?**_ And my dad said _**Honda: it's making computer chips for boats.**_ And tucker drops his pizza and said _**Tucker: you-make-computer-chips-you-my-new-friend**_. I laugh and then my mom said _**Yuni: it's getting late why don't you come by tomorrow we are going to be moving in for a few day so how does that sound? **_

And Danny Sam and tucker nod and then tucker said _**Tucker: can't I stay? **_I laugh and said **Gracie: ok can you guys help me unpack and paint tomorrow?** And Danny said _**Danny: sure sounds like a plan.**_

then Sam said _**Sam: yea I love to paint. **_As they leave I yell out the door **Gracie: it was nice meeting you**. And Danny yells back and said _**Danny: same here.**_ Then Sam turns to Danny and said _**Sam: well she was nice and was not mean. **_

And Danny said _**Danny: yea she was nice. **_And tucker said _**Tucker: she is the best thing that came here.**_ As they all walk home and then my mom said _**Yuni: they are nice.**_ I nod and said **Gracie: yea they are**. As my angel wings come out and Yuni said _**Yuni: don't let them see your wings just yet.**_ I said **Gracie: I know mom.** As they go back in and ling said _**Ling: yea who knows she might just fly off. I**_ growl at him and get ready for bed and go to sleep


	3. Chapter 3:Paint what is good for?

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 3: Paint War

A few days later after we are all moved in we get the paint for my room and I open it up and said **Gracie: well I guess I better get painting**. as I put a cover over the sakura flowers and the floor then I open the paint and then I open the windows that are on the side of the room away from the bay window so I can get some fresh air then danny sam and tucker come by and danny said _**Danny: hey Mrs. Seume is Gracie up in her room?**_ And my mom nod and said _**Yuni: yes she has the paint just go up and knock on the door**_. They walk up and I am painting I yell and said **Gracie: come on in its open. **As Danny walks in he looks at the color and said _**Danny: wow that is a good color it looks pretty.**_

I look and said **Gracie: thanks it's called hot pink rose.** As they get the paint covers on I turn to sam and said **Gracie: hey sam can you help me paint stars on the ceiling and the moon as well**? And sam nods and said _**Sam: sure that sounds good. **_As we start to paint I look at Danny and tucker and said **Gracie: I have a plan**. As Danny and tucker fall asleep I take the bright hot pink paint and sam takes the purple paint I look and sam and said **Gracie: ready?**

Sam nods and we spill the paint onto Danny and tucker and they wake up and Danny said _**Danny: hey what is the big idea!**_ I laugh and then Danny takes dark blue paint and tosses it on me and I yell **Gracie: it's on now PAINT WAR!** As tucker wakes up and look at the paint on him and then takes the aqua paint and tosses it at sam and then sam said _**Sam: ok that is it**_. As she jumps down and tosses paint on tucker Danny laughs and then I pick up the black paint and toss it a Danny and Danny said _**Danny: oh I have something for you**_. As he takes the navy blue paint and tosses it me and I look at him and I pick up sunshine yellow and said **Gracie: here Danny lighten up.** As he looks at the paint and tosses some on me and said _**Danny: well you can darken up.**_ As he tosses dark purple on me

Later on we are still tossing paint then my mom comes in and said _**Yuni: GRACIE ANGEL SEUME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**_ I look at her and said **Gracie: it's a paint war mom and it's getting my room painted**. She looks at my room and said _**Yuni: it looks great all of you did a great job**_. I look and said **Gracie: I like **it. And then my mom said _**Yuni: I am going to make some lemon aid want some? **_

We all nod and I said **Gracie: you know the paint war is still on its not done.** As we start tossing more paint and then we all fall down worn out and I said **Gracie: that-was-the-most-fun-I-ever-ha**d. And then Danny said _**Danny: yea-you-said-it-wow-I am-tired**_. I roll my eyes as we get our lemon aid and drink it and sam said **Sam: so Gracie are you going to be in our school?** And I nod and said **Gracie: yes I just have to get some papers filled out**. I look over at Danny and laugh and said **Gracie: looks like he fell asleep**. As he wakes up and rubs his eyes and said with a yawn and said _**Danny: I-was-not-asleep-I-was-taking-a-power-nap.**_

I laugh and then Danny looks at his clothes and said _**Danny: wow I if I go home mom will have a fit**_. And then I turn to him and said **Gracie: what do your mom and do for a living?** And Danny said **Danny: well they fight ghosts or try to and my sister tries to act like a grown up. **

And then I said **Gracie: you have an older sister I bet I can get my brother and her together**. And then ling comes in and _**said Ling: I don't think so….**_wow you look like a rainbow but with all the wrong colors. I take some paint and toss it a him he closes the door and I said **Gracie: so what do you say Danny?** And Danny looks at me and said _**Danny: yep sounds like a good plan to me.**_ As we all get cleaned up Danny said _**Danny: would you like to come over to my house?**_ And I look at my mom and said **Gracie: can I mom?** And she said _**Yuni: sure but don't overstay your welcome.**_ As we walk to his house and I said

**Gracie: so your mom and dad fight ghost's wow that must be so cool. **And then Danny said _**Danny: well a little bit.**_ As I walk in and Danny's mom said _**Maddie: well Danny who is this cute girl?**_ And Danny said _**Danny: this is Gracie she just moved here a few days ago. **_And I said **Gracie: it's nice to meet you Mrs., Fenton**. And then maddie said _**Maddie: you are so cute just call me Maddie its ok.**_ I nod and then Danny's dad comes in and said **Jack: hi there my name is jack and I like fudge and ghosts. **I smile and then Jazz comes in and said Jazz_**: well hi there I am jazz what is your name?**_ I said **Gracie: I am Gracie.**

As we walk up to Danny's room and walks in and sits on the bed and I come in and look around and said **Gracie: wow you must love astronaut things huh? **And he sits on his bed and said _**Danny: yea I want to be one where I grow up**_. As I look around his room and I pick up one of the models and it cuts my finger and then I yell and said **Gracie: ouch that was sharp to cut me.** Danny gets up and said _**Danny: I will get the first aid kit sit on the bed. **_

I sit down and he comes back with it and said _**Danny: this will sting a bit.**_ I wince as he cleans it and puts a band-aid on it and I blush and said **Gracie: thanks-danny**. As I get off the bed and he cleans up the blood off the floor and I look outside and said **Gracie: it's getting late I better get home.** As I walk out and Danny said _**Danny: hey Gracie you're the only one that said my dream was cool everyone has laughed at it.**_ He looks down and I sit on the bed and said **Gracie: I know what that fells like I have lots of dreams and everyone laughed at mine to but if you have in your heart you know you can make anything real**. Danny looks up and smiles and said _**Danny: yea your right I just have to keep my dream.**_ We both blush and then I said **Gracie: I got to go see you later. **

As I walk out of his room he lies on the bed and said _**Danny: wow she is so cool.**_ As I walk home and I said **Gracie: he is so cool and so nice.** As I walk in its dinner time and ling looks at my finger and said _**Ling: what happened**_? And I said **Gracie: I cut it over a Danny's looking at the models in his room**. And ling said _**Ling: oh you didn't do anything funny I hope. **_

I try to hit him and mom said _**Yuni: you where in his room?**_ I nod and said **Gracie: yes just to talk nothing happened mom**. As we eat I go up to my room and look and said **Gracie: it looks good. **

My bed is on the wall facing the bay window. I go sit as my desk and get on my laptop and I get on my messenger and Danny sam and tucker are on and I join and said **Gracie: hi guys what are you up to?** As we talk for a while and then sam and tucker get off and it's me and Danny we talk and then he goes to bed and I get ready for bed I change into my nightgown its dark blue with blue and yellow stars.

As I climb into be the moon and stars that we painted glow in the dark and I smile and said **Gracie: Danny is so cool I am happy I meet him.** As I fall asleep Danny gets ready for bed he changes into his pajamas and gets into bed and he lies down and said _**Danny: wow I am really happy she moved here.**_ As he goes to sleep


	4. Chapter 4:Just Dashing

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter4: New School New Rules

Morning comes I wake up and walk down stairs and my mom said _**Yuni: good morning honey today is your first day in your new school.**_ As I take a drink of my juice and said **Gracie: I know I am so happy.** As I eat some breakfast I go to my room and change into some light pink shorts and a top with a cute unicorn on it and a rainbow as I go down with my backpack and I said **Gracie: ok I am off to school. **And then ling said _**Ling: don't get in trouble monster**_. And I yell back **Gracie: I am not a monster.**

As I walk down the sidewalk I see Danny and I run up to him and said **Gracie: hi Danny.** And he looks at me and yawns and said _**Danny: good-morning-your-up-early**_. And I nod and said **Gracie: yea I am just happy about starting a new school today. **

As we walk to school I go in and get my classes and I look and said **Gracie: looks like I have the same classes with you Danny.** And Danny said _**Danny: yea look like.**_ Then sam comes up and said _**Sam: hey Gracie do you have your locker yet? **_And I nod and said **Gracie: yep it's by yours and Danny. **

And then dash comes up and said _**Dash: well if it's not danny-zilla are you sure you not going to break anything in the city today?**_ And Danny said _**Danny: dash lay off I am not in the mood**_. And he said _**Dash: oh you're not in the mood….who are you?**_ As he looks over at me and I said **Gracie: that is for me to know and you to find out.** As Danny looks at me and dash said _**Dash: I am out of here**_. As he walks off and then Danny look at me and said _**Danny: how did you stand up to him!? **_And I turn around and said **Gracie: well it's just like my big brother I have to stand up to him so if he is a jerk like my brother then the same rule goes**. As danny laughs the bell rings and I go into Mr. lancers class and he said _**Lancer: this is our new class mate Gracie lets all try to make her fell welcomed ok you can sit right by danny ok. **_

I nod and take my seat and I wink at danny as class starts I look over a danny and he is falling asleep and then Mr. lancer said _**Lancer: ok the spring school play will be Romeo and Juliet I will hold tryout a few days from today I will have a signup sheet outside the class room anyone who wants to be in the play make sure you put your name on the list. **_

As he walks over to his Danny deck and said _**Lancer: well looks like Mr. Fenton took a nap class should we get him a blanket?**_ And he wakes up and said _**Danny: I am in trouble right?**_ And Mr. Lancer said _**Lancer: I am going to let off you with a warning for now Mr. Fenton but I will be watching you.**_ As Danny turns a little red as the bell rings lancer said _**Lancer: don't forget about the play tryouts. **_

As we walk to the lockers dash comes up and said _**Dash: well if it's not sleeping-danny-beauty do we need to get you a diaper?**_ And I walk up and said **Gracie: look stop bugging Danny you big bully I mean what has he done to you to make you pick on him so stop or I will just get my brother to show you a thing or to got it?** And dash said _**Dash: I will back off for now Fenton you better watch your little girlfriend here.**_ And I said in a slight angry tone **Gracie: I am not his girlfriend so just leave me alone. **

As we walk out to the lunch room I sit down and said **Gracie: I can't stand that dash he is like my brother just a little bit worse.** As I take a bite of my sandwich and sam said Sam_**: but I never saw anyone stand up to him the way you did**_. I giggle and said Gracie: I guess I was just acting on pure anger when I said that. Then Danny said _**Danny: are you going to sign up for that play?**_ And I shrug and said **Gracie: its Romeo and Juliet that means there is a kissing part I don't know I might I love to act.**

As the bell rings dash gets a evil idea and goes up to the list and puts my name and Danny's name on the list and then walks off as the end of the day comes I look at the list and scream and said **Gracie: oh no this is not good. **

As Danny and the others come running over and tucker said _**Tucker: what is wrong**_? And I look and the list and said **Gracie: that dash put me and Danny on the list for the play!?**

As I he comes up and said _**Dash: that is for telling me what to do no one tells me what to do and gets away with it.**_ I growl at him and said **Gracie: your are you going to pay for this.** As Danny puts his hand on my shoulder and said _**Danny: it's ok just calm down. **_I take a deep breath and calm down and said **Gracie: I don't like him. **

As the bell rings for the end of school I walk out with my head down and sam said Sam: don't worry you will be fine. And I smile and said **Gracie: I know the play does not have me worried it's the kissing part I have never kissed someone besides my mom and dad. **

As we all walk home Danny runs up and said _**Danny: hey Gracie listen I will try out for the play as well? **_

And I give him a look and said **Gracie: but dash will make fun of you.** And Danny said _**Danny: I don't care I will try out for the play.**_ I smile as we get to my house and I walk in and my mom said _**Yuni: how was school?**_ And I take a cookie and said **Gracie: it was good I meet a new friend and I am in a play now**. And Yuni said _**Yuni: oh what play?**_ And I said **Gracie:****Romeo and Juliet.** And my brother comes and said _**Ling: you know there is a kissing part.**_ I look at him and said **Gracie: I know and the worse part I have never kissed anyone besides mom and dad. **

As we eat dinner I go up to my room and I look and danny is on and I open the chat window and my name is cherryblossmgirl and Danny's is ghost boy as I chat and I put up **Cherry: hi danny. **And he types back _**ghost boy: hi Gracie how are u?**_ And I type back **Cherry: i am good listen about the play you know there is a kissing part?** And he types _**Ghost boy: yea I know but….we have to do it. **_I type back **cherry: yea I know but we have to make it. **

As we talk for a while and then I type **Cherry: but I have never kissed someone but my mom and dad.** And then Danny turns bright red and said _**Ghost: same here.**_ As the clock chimes I said **Cherry: got to go Danny bye**. As I log off and I think and said **Gracie: I wonder why his name is ghost boy?** And danny gets ready for bed he can't sleep so he goes out for a midnight flight and the cool wind calms him down and he fly's pass my room and the moon light is on my body so I look like a angel.

As he fly's back to his room and he changes back and lies down and said _**Danny: so she never kisses any one huh that could change.**_ as he yawns and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost and Angel?

Danny Phantom and the Angel

Chapter 5: Playing Along

Morning comes and I wake up and said **Gracie: I think play tryout are today after school since dash signed me and danny up I guess we have to go to them I bet it will be fun I just have to give it my best. A**s I get dressed I walk down and said **Gracie: I might be home a little later today the play tryout are after school and I have to go to them. **

And then my mom said _**Yuni: ok honey call me after they are done ok and I will come and pick you up.**_ I nod and then ling said _**Ling: yea try your best and don't get casted as the monster in the play.**_

I look at him and said **Gracie: not funny one bit**. As I walk out and see danny we get to school and sam comes up and said _**Sam: so you're going to try out for the play?**_ And I nod and said **Gracie: yep I have to thanks to dash signing me up for the play he is so mean. **

And then sam said _**Sam: well if you get the part I want to me to costume maker gracie I make killer costumes**_. I smile and said **Gracie: I bet you do sam and I bet there is a place in the crew for the costume maker. **

As the bell rings we go to our classes and then Mr. lancer _**said Lancer: well we have a good number of people sign up for the play I see danny and gracie are trying out for the play let me say there is a part for everyone you just have to act it out.**_ As the class rolls it eyes as the bell rings for the end of class. As we walk to the lunch room danny looks and said **Danny: I really don't want to try out for the play. **

As I look at him and said **Gracie: what your joking right danny please tell me you are just playing around**. And he shakes his head and said _**Danny: no I am not joking I don't want to do this play. **_

As I ball my hands and sam looks over at me and said _**Sam: well at least go and watch gracie at the tryout you never know if she will get in the play so will you go and watch the tryouts? **_And danny sighs and said _**Danny: if I have to but I know I won't like it. **_

As I turn my head as the bell rings for the last classes for the day I go to the gym and sit down in the chairs there and I look for danny and sam comes and said _**Sam: danny is going to come soon don't worry he will be here. **_

As I sigh and said **Gracie: I hope so I mean what he said.** And sam said _**Sam: yea danny can be like that don't worry you will learn to look past it he does this to me and tucker all the time so I got use to it don't worry gracie it will be ok.**_

As I laugh a little and watch some of the others then lancer said _**Lancer: now can gracie and danny come up to the stage.**_ As I walk up and get my lines and danny comes in and walks up and Mr. Lancer said _**Lancer: well look who showed up late**_. As I start to read my lines he reads his and then Mr. Lancer said _**Lancer: that was very good but gracie can you try it one more time.**_

As I read it again and said **Gracie: how was that Mr. Lancer was that better that the first time?** And he smiles and said _**Lancer: yea that will do thanks you can go the list will be up tomorrow after class so be sure to look for it ok. **_

We both nod and I said **Gracie: well that was fun for the most part**. And danny said _**Danny: yea if you call that fun yea reading lines for a play big deal. **_As I turn around and said **Gracie: what is with you danny you where all happy for this play now you acting like a block of ice.** As I storm off and sam said Sam: yea what is the deal danny you really hurt her felling.

As I wipe tears from my eyes and said **Gracie: stupid danny stupid dash boys are so stupid**. I put my hand in my pocket and said **Gracie: oh no my phone must be on the stage I have to go back. **

As I run back I see danny and sam talking and I over hear them talking and sam said _**Sam: so tell me danny why is it that you're not happy about the play?**_ And danny said _**Danny: because of the kissing part I have never kissed any one besides my mom and dad and what if I kiss her and oh never mind I am going home. **_

As i see danny coming I open walk in and said **Gracie: I forgot my phone on the stage.** As danny looks at me and said _**Danny: when you get your phone come here we need to talk.**_ I get my phone and said **Gracie: sure what is up?**

Danny turns to me and said **Danny: did you listen to what me and sam were talking about? **And I said **Gracie: nope I didn't all I came back for is my phone that is all danny**. As I walk off and he grabs my wrist and I said **Gracie: danny let go now**! As his grip gets tighter and he said _**Danny: you did listen now tell me yes or no? **_

As tears run down my face and I said **Gracie: yes I did ok are you happy let me go just let me go. **As he lets me go I fall as he comes up and I said **Gracie: just stay away from me**. As I run out danny hits the wall with his hand and said _**Danny: why did I do that to her and man that hurt why did I hit the wall? **_

As I run to the park and run under a big tree on a hill as tears run down my face and I said **Gracie: danny is a big jerk**. As danny walks home and I meet him on the sidewalk and I turn up my nose at him and he said _**Danny: gracie I am sorry.**_ As I walk on to my house as my mom looks up and said _**Yuni: how where the play tryouts? **_

And I said **Gracie: they went good I think I got the part.** As we eat dinner and then I get ready for bed I go up to my room and open my window and two white lights come around me and my outfit changes into a pink gown that comes to my knees and I have a ribbon in my hair and pure white wings I go out the window and said **Gracie: the night air sure fells good on my wings. **

As danny opens his window the same white rings go around him he changes into a black jumpsuit with sliver marks and his black hair is now pure white and his baby blue eyes are now yellow green as he fly's out his window and said _**Danny: this is nice.**_

As I fly around looking at the city and look and said **Gracie: a ghost is here?** And danny looks around and said _**Danny: what is an angel doing here?**_ As we both fly to each other I look and said **Gracie: who are you?** And danny said _**Danny: who are you? **_

As the clock on town hall hits midnight I said **Gracie: oh I got to go bye whoever you are**. As I fly back and change back to my normal self. As danny fly's back and changes and said _**Danny: who was that?**_ And I said **Gracie: who was that boy?** As I get into bed and go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6: Nap Time

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 6: Late Nights and Stage Fright

As morning comes I wake up and yawn and said

**Gracie: wow I wonder who that ghost was flying around last night that was so odd I still wonder who he was**? As I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower and I get in and wash up and then I come out and dry off and get dressed.

As danny wakes up and said _**Danny: I am so tired I hope I don't fall asleep in school today oh right I have play tryout today after school with gracie I hope I can make it to the end of the day before I fall asleep. **_As he yawns and gets dressed as he walks down and said _**Danny: I am going to school see you later.**_

As I get ready for school I put my hair up in a ponytail and its still wet so it has a little bit of a wave to it and then I walk down the side walk to school and I see danny and I said **Gracie: good morning danny how are you today? **And he said in a tired yet mean voice _**Danny: do you have to be so cheerful in the morning can't you be a little quit for a while?**_

As I walk past him and walk into school I see sam and said **Gracie: hi sam how are you? **And she said _**Sam: I am good are you ok you look up set? **_And I nod and said **Gracie: yea danny was a grumpy bear this morning and I guess he does not care**. As we both laugh danny comes in and put his things in his locker.

Mr. lancer comes up and said _**Lancer: good morning gracie the list for the play is up be sure you look at it when you have some time and sam can you make the costumes for the play**_? And sam said _**Sam: yes sir I would be happy to**_. As he walks off and I said **Gracie: that is so great sam so will you make me a cool costume? **

And she said _**Sam: yep I will your hair is cute what did you do? **_I take it out if my ponytail and said **Gracie: I took a shower this morning and my hair was still a little wet when I got out**. As I shake it as danny looks up from his locker and he looks at my hair and said _**Danny: wow your hair is so pretty. **_

As I look at him and said **Gracie: thanks I guess its just some thing I do some times. **As the bell rings I walk to see the list on the board and I look for my name and I said **Gracie: I have the lead part!?**

As danny comes over and said _**Danny: and looks like I have it as well this is going to be fun. **_As he hides a yawn and sam look as me and said _**Sam: gracie are you ok**_? And I shake my head and said in a shaky voice **Gracie: I-fine-sam-lets-get-to-class. **

As we go to class I sit down and think _**Gracie:*great I have the lead but I have the worse stage fright of all people oh what to do?* **_as my hand comes down and hits the deck and I said **Gracie: ouch that hurt a lot. **As lancer comes over and said _**Lancer: you ok gracie? **_And I look up and fake a smile and said **Gracie: yea just fine Mr. lancer my hand just slipped of desk. **

As the bell rings for lunch time I walk in and sit down still holding my hand sam looks at it and said _**Sam: are you sure your ok? **_And I smile and say **Gracie: yep I am right as rain. **Then danny wakes up and said _**Danny: huh-rain-where? **_

I giggle as the end of the day comes I walk to the theater and I go on the stage and I look out and said **Gracie: ok take a deep breath and walk out just walk to the front of the stage**. As I walk I see the people and I shake my head and try to make them go away and then I said **Gracie: I can't do this I just can't I am to scared.** As tears run down and hit the stage I sit on the edge of the stage and put my head in my hands as danny comes in and said _**Danny: maybe I can get a quick nap before we have to read lines. **_As he looks up at the stage and he looks at me and he said _**Danny: is that gracie and she is crying I wonder why? **_As he walks up to the stage I look and stop crying and said **Gracie: oh hi danny what brings you here?**

I look at him and said **Gracie: oh just check out the stage and wonder how It will be during the practice for the play that is all I guess we are early.** As I laugh a bit as I jump down but I miss the jump and start to fall.

Danny puts up his arms and catches me in his arms and lets me down and we come face to face and I said **Gracie: danny-you-can-let-me-down-now.** As I look up his eyes are closed and I whisper and said **Gracie: he fell asleep on me!?**


	7. Chapter 7: Bubble Gum Pop

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 7: A Gummy Problem

As I look around the stage and said **Gracie: come on danny wake up wake up this is really starting to hurt**. As a snore comes from him I here the door open and I look up and said in my head _**Gracie:* oh please please don't let it be lancer if it is we are so dead!* **_as sam walks in she said _**Sam: gracie are you ok? **_

As she takes danny and puts him on a chair as danny gets off of me I step back and land on bubble gum and said **Gracie: I am fine where is Mr. lancer? **

And she said _**Sam: oh he had to go somewhere after school so he will let you know when you are going to run lines again.**_

As I nod and said **Gracie: yea danny came in and I was on the stage I can't do it sam I so scared that I will mess up and every one will laugh and I will mess it up. **As the gum gets on my shoe I try to get it off but I hit danny on the leg and he wakes up and said _**Danny: why-did-you-kick-me?**_ And I said **Gracie: I didn't mean to danny I had bubble gum on my shoe and I had to get it off. **

As he wakes up and said _**Danny: why where you crying when I came into the stage? **_And I said why while thinking of a lie and said **Gracie: oh I was practicing my lines for the play you know where she cries.**

Danny looks at me and said with a yawn _**Danny: ok-I-guess-we-are-done? **_And I look at him and said **Gracie: well we still have to go over them but I guess later on.** As he falls back asleep and I yell and said **Gracie: DANNY WAKE UP!!! **As wakes up and falls from the chair and hit's the floor and sam said _**Sam: are you ok danny? **_

As he gets up and dusts him self off and he said _**Danny: yes sam I am fine no thanks to her. **_As I look at him and said **Gracie: well I didn't mean to yell but you where falling back to sleep. **And he turns to me and said _**Danny: you better be lucky that I am even doing this stupid play with you.**_

As sam looks at danny and said _**Sam: wow that was harsh danny don't you think? **_As I ball my hands and I said **Gracie: you know danny it is lucky that you have me also. **

Then danny said _**Danny: well then I guess I can go? **_And I said **Gracie: sure danny you can go but before you leave I have something for you**.

As he looks at me I take my hand and slap him right across the face and leaves a big hand mark and I storm out of the stage and sam then said _**Sam: ouch that must hurt. **_

As danny blinks a few times and said _**Danny: what did I do to make her so mad?**_

As they walk out they see me at my locker and then danny who is not fully awake said **Danny: hey gracie nice bubble butt**. As sam slaps her forehead and said _**Sam: this is not going to end pretty. **_As I come up and stomp on his foot and sam said _**Sam: hey grace wait up? **_

And I turn around and said **Gracie: is that my nickname sam? **And she said _**Sam: yea I thought it was cute because your its your name.**_ I smile and said **Gracie: ok I will give you one how about Sam-Chan?** And she said _**Sam: yea sounds good grace. **_

As me and her walk out danny said _**Danny: I can't give you a nickname?**_ And I said **Gracie: nope you can't**. as he just looks at me and then his hand on his locker and said _**Danny: man danny you are so stupid.**_

As we walk home I think about what I did to danny and said **Gracie: he need a good slap maybe he will grow up**. As danny gets home his mom looks at his face and said _**Maddie: danny what happened to you?**_ And danny said _**Danny: I kind of made gracie mad at me I am going up to my room. **_

As danny sits on his bed and lays down and said _**Danny: if I did have a nickname to give her it would be kitten because she is so sweet like a little kitten but if you get her mad there are the claws that come out now how to make her like me again? **_

As he thinks he yawns a little bit and said _**Danny: maybe-a-quick-nap-will-help-me-think.**_ As he falls asleep he has a dream and he sees me in the dream and I yell in the dream as some one takes me away to a dark castle.

As he wakes up in a pant and said _**Danny: what kind of dream was that and why was gracie it in and what up with that castle? **_As his ghost sense goes off and he said _**Danny: great just what I need after a nap**_. As he gets up and he yells _**Danny: I am going ghost**_. As he changes and goes Invisible and flies out of his room.

As he catches all the ghosts he comes back to his room and said _**Danny: wow I wonder where they came from? **_

As I get home I say hi to mom and dad and I walk up to my room then I sit on my bed and said **Gracie: I guess I was a little to mean to danny but he should watch his big mouth sometimes. **As night falls I look out my window and said **Gracie: maybe I should say sorry but then he should be asleep all ready I will see him at school. **

As I get into bed as danny goes out and gets more ghosts he comes back and yawns and said _**Danny: man what a night I can't wait to get some sleep. **_As he changes back to his normal self and falls asleep


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy Day Rescue

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

**Chapter 8: Here Kitty Kitty**

**As morning comes I wake up and look out side and said Gracie: man why does it have to rain today oh well I guess I will just have to deal with it you never know what will happen on a rainy day. **As I get dressed and put on my rain gear and then go down and eat breakfast and then I grab my umbrella and said **Gracie: I am off to school I will see you later**. My mom calls out _**Yuni: ok sweetheart see you later. **_

As I open my umbrella it has rainbow polka-dots all over it. As I walk to school and then danny wakes up and said _**Danny: man what a night I fell so tired I just want to sleep in today and what was with that dream with gracie in it?**_ as he looks out and said _**Danny: and its raining great just great man my head is killing me I don't fell so good. **_

As he gets out of bed and gets ready for school as I walk in and I said **Gracie: hey sam-Chan**. And she said _**Sam: hey grace I love your rain boots black is one of my favorite color and the polka-dots are so cute.**_ I said **Gracie: thanks what a rainy day huh?**

As danny walks in and said _**Danny: hey sam and hey gracie**_. As sam said hi and I turn around and said **Gracie: oh hi danny look I am sorry for the way I acted but I was just really mad ok but if you want to give me a nickname you can. **

He yawns and said _**Danny: ok I have one for It will be kitten. **_I blush a little and said **Gracie: really danny wow that so cute are you felling ok you look a little pale are you felling ok? **

And he said _**Danny: yea I am felling ok I am just not woke up yet**_. As I put my things away and sam looks and him and said _**Sam: danny you do you look sick do you think it's the flu and you are ice cold?**_ And danny said _**Danny:*sniff* well its going around but I don't think I have it besides if I was sick I wouldn't have come to day so I am fine**_. As I look at him and said **Gracie: we better get to class we are going to be late if we don't.**

As me and sam head off to class and danny leans on his locker and said _**Danny:*cough* I really don't fell good I guess I am sick but I can't let her know but I have to try to get to the end of the day. **_As he walks to class and I look at him and said **Gracie: danny you look like a zombie are you felling ok? **

And he sits down and said _**Danny: huh-what-oh-hi-tucker. **_As I look at him and said **Gracie: no I am gracie danny. **As he blinks and said _**Danny: oh sorry gracie**_. As Mr. lancer comes in and said _**Lancer: I just want to you know that the flu is going around and I want all of you to make sure you wash your hands often so you don't get sick and the play practice is not going to be after school for right now I will tell you when it is. **_

Then I said **Gracie: all that work for nothing man that bites**. As danny coughs and puts his head down and said to him self and said _**Danny*man I fell awful I fell like I want to die**_.*

as mr. lancer comes up and said _**Lancer: danny are you felling ok? **_

As he looks up and jumps up like a soldier and said _**Danny: I am fine sir I am ready to fight. **_As he starts to fall I grab him and said **Gracie: mr. lancer I think I should take him to the nurse. **As mr. lancer nods and said _**Lancer: ok gracie and sorry about the practice. **_

And I said **Gracie: it's ok sir I understand.** And then I turn to danny and said **Gracie: come on you**. As I put him on my shoulder and he said in a sleepy voice and said _**Danny: you-smell-like-cherry-blossoms. **_

I giggle a bit and walk him to the nurse and she puts him on the bed and takes his temperature and she said _**Nurse**_ _**Crystal: look like he has a high fever I am going to go call his mom and dad to take him home can you stay here with him? **_And I nod and said **Gracie: sure I can stay.**

As danny wakes up and said _**Danny: huh-where-am-I? **_and I said **Gracie: your in the nurse's office you have a high fever she went to call your mom and dad why didn't you tell me you where sick? **And he said _**Danny*cough*I didn't want you to worry about me*cough***_.

I blush and said **Gracie: of course I would worry about you you're my friend and I care about all my. **as I look he is fast asleep and I pat his hair and said **Gracie: oh danny you are like a little kid but you do have a high fever. **

As his mom and dad come and pick him up he wakes and said _**Danny: thanks-kitten**_. As the bell rings I walk home and pass a ally way I here something move and I said **Gracie: who is there?** And it moves again and I said **Gracie: I warning you I will fight.** As I comes to where I standing and I said **Gracie: you're a kitty wow your so cute your ice cold**. As I put it in my rain jacket and I said **Gracie: I am taking you home**.

As I walk home I said **Gracie: hey mom look what I found. **As she comes in and said _**Yuni: what did you find? **_And I open my rain jacket and said **Gracie: can I keep it please? **And she said _**Yuni: sure but we have to take it to the vet to see if its ok**_. I nod and take it up to my room and I put it on my bed and said **Gracie: ok what to call you? **

And the cat walks up to me and said _**Sugar: I have a name and it's sugar**_. As I look at it and I fell back on the floor and said **Gracie: you-can-talk!? **As I look at it in shock and said **Gracie: what-kind-of-cat-are-you?** And sugar said _**Sugar: I am a tiger-griff**_. And I said **Gracie: part tiger and part griffon?** And sugar said _**Sugar: yep you got it**_. And I said **Gracie: any brothers or sisters? **And sugar said _**Sugar: no I am the only one of my kind. **_As she looks down to the floor with a sad look on her face.

I pick her up and said **Gracie: well you are going to be my cat from now on so you will never be the last one. **

As sugar licks my face and said _**Sugar: thanks mommy.**_ I giggle as we eat dinner and ling said _**Ling: so mom told me you have a cat now try not to scare it of**_f. And I said **Gracie: I don't do that you do. **

As night falls I go up and get ready for bed as I get in bed and said **Gracie: I hope danny is ok I mean he was pretty sick**. As sugar comes and lays down by me and I said **Gracie: I can't wait for him to see you. **As she looks at me and said _**Sugar: yea me to**_. As we both fall asleep


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Treat

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 9: the best medicine

As morning comes I wake up and said **Gracie: it's the weekend well to day you have to go to the vet to make sure you are ok and I will go and see danny today if he is felling a little better I hope he is I am worried about him and I think I will bring him so candy to cheer him up yea that sounds like a good plan. **

As sugar look at me and said _**Sugar: do I really have to go to the vet I don't want to**_. As she flies around my room and I giggle and said **Gracie: if you act good I will get you some candy as well as a treat**. Then she looks at me and said _**Sugar: yea I love chocolate it's so yummy. **_As I giggle and said **Gracie: you are the only cat I know that loves chocolate. **

And then my mom calls up and said _**Yuni: gracie time to take sugar to the ve**_t. As I yell down **Gracie: ok coming**. As I walk down and get in the car we drive to the vet and I said **Gracie: can I go over to Danny's house today to see how he is felling? **

As my mom thinks and Said _**Yuni: ok but don't stay to long I don't want you catching the flu as well. **_And I nod and as we go in to the vet as the doc looks at sugar I think to myself and said and **Gracie:*please don't see her wings* **as the doc said _**Doc Yugi: well looks like your kitty is in good shape I just bring her in for her shots next time and she will be fine I will see you later. **_As we walk out I said to mom **Gracie: I am going to walk to Danny's house is not far from here see you at home.**

As I go to the pet store and I get a collar and tag for sugar it a cute pink collar with cherry blossoms all over it as I go to the candy shop and I put sugar out side and sugar said _**Sugar: man this is not fair why can't I go in this is not fair.**_ As I come out and walk sugar jumps in my arms and said _**Sugar: what did you get me!**_ And I giggle and said **Gracie: just wait and I will give you it when we get to Danny's house. **As she said _**Sugar: your not fair. **_As I walk to his house and I knock on the door and Maddie said _**Maddie: well hello there gracie nice to see you**_.

And I said **Gracie: nice to see you as well how is danny today?** And she said _**Maddie: his fever is down but he is still sick he is watching TV in the living room you can go see him so what a cute kitty. **_And I said **Gracie: oh yes this is sugar my kitty. **

As she pets her and said _**Maddie: I am going to do some work if you need anything just call. **_As I nod and take off my shoes and I walk to the living room I see danny sound asleep on the sofa and I get a evil idea I grab a feather and go behind the sofa and I put it on his nose and he bats it away I put it there again and then I giggle and said **Gracie: this is fun**.

But as I am playing with the feather I fall back and a shard of glass on the floor cuts my finger deep and I wince and said Gracie: ouch that hurt. As danny wakes up and looks over and said _**Danny: gracie-what-are-you-doing-here**_? As he looks at my finger and said _**Danny: wow that is cut deep. **_

As I turn bright red and said Gracie: I am sorry I woke you up I will just be going now. As the blood falls on the carpet and he grabs my hand and said _**Danny: oh no you don't we are getting that cut cleaned up. **_

He said in a mad tone as my hair falls over my eyes and I think to my self **Gracie:*well this was stupid*. **As a tear falls to the floor then jazz come down and said _**Jazz: danny let her go. **_As I look up and said **Gracie: its ok jazz he is just going to clean my cut. **As blood runs down to my hand and jazz said _**Jazz: well you have blood all over your hand. **_

As I sit down and danny said _**Danny: stay right there.**_ As I look at my hand and think to my self and said **Gracie*well so much for the candy* **as sugar comes up and said _**Sugar: are you ok mama? **_

And I nod and as danny comes back and said in his normal voice _**Danny: oh what a cute kitten? **_As he looks at me and said _**Danny: are you crying? **_As I look up and nod and he rubs my hair and said _**Danny: your cute you know that**_. As I blush and he said Danny: your cat is getting into the candy. As I look up and said **Gracie: sugar get your nose out of there. **as she comes out I laugh and said **Gracie: you have candy all over your nose. **

As danny cleans my hand he gets to the cut and I yelp and I said **Gracie: I think there is some glass still in there.** As he looks and said _**Danny: this might hurt.**_ As he takes the glass out and cleans it and puts a my little pony band-aid over it as I smile he takes the bag and said _**Danny: you got me some candy? **_And I said **Gracie: yea to make you fell better. **

As I smile he takes his hand and brushes some hair away and said _**Danny: your eyes are pretty**_. As I lean closer to him and I said **Gracie: yours eyes are pretty as well. **As we get a little closer then jazz walks in and said _**Jazz: danny dinner is all most ready**_. As we jump back blood red and danny said _**Danny: thanks-jazz. **_

As then I said **Gracie: well I better get going its getting late. **As danny looks at me and said _**Danny: hey gracie come here for a sec**_. as I sit by him he leans in and kisses me on the lips I kiss him back and I said to my self **Gracie:*my first kiss with danny wow this is like magic!* **then he thinks to him self and said _**Danny:*wow my first kiss with gracie this is so magic! **_

As jazz come in and said _**Jazz: danny did you hear me that dinner is. **_As she looks at us kissing and she said _**Jazz: I think they can stay like that for a while**_. As she walks out we break and I said **Gracie: danny that was fun. **

And danny said _**Danny: just call it a thank-you gift for the candy.**_ As I get ready to leave I look back at danny and said **Gracie: see you later danny**. And danny said **Danny: yea looks like sugar fell asleep. **

And I giggle and said **Gracie: yea she did night danny**. And then danny said _**Danny: night gracie**_. As I turn to leave danny leans on the door frame and then I said **Gracie: oh nice pajamas danny they are really cute. **As he blushes and said _**Danny: are you coming back later on? **_And I said **Gracie: yea see you later. **As I walk home mom is making dinner and she said _**Yuni: so how did it go? **_

And I said **Gracie: it went fine**. As I go up to my room and sit on my bed and I lay back and said **Gracie: I GOT MY FIRST KISS FROM DANNY! **As danny goes up to his room and he said _**Danny: I GOT MY FRIST KISS FROM GRACIE! **_As I get ready for bed sugar said _**Sugar: is there any more candy? **_And I said **Gracie: no more candy its time for bed**. As she comes on to my bed and we both fall asleep


	10. Chapter 10:Cloudy Skys

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

**Chapter 10: Storms and Showers**

**As I wake up and said Gracie: well what to do today? **As I pull back my shades and I said **Gracie: wow its so pretty today I think I will go to the park and hang out there for a little bit and then go see how danny is felling yea that sounds good. **I get dressed and I put on some shorts and a cute top with a cupcake on it and then sugar said _**Sugar: can I stay here I am not sick but I just don't want to go out today can I just sleep in? **_

as I giggle and pet her and said **Gracie: yea sure you can take the day off. **As I put my hair up and I walk out of my room and I said **Gracie: I am going to the park and then over to Danny's house is that ok? **As yuni said _**Yuni: sure but it looks like rain you better bring your umbrella**_. And I said **Gracie: it looks fine I will call you later when I am coming home bye. **

But before I leave ling said _**Ling: yea if it does rain she will get swiped away because she is so little. **_And I turn to him and said **Gracie: that is not funny**. As I walk to the park and swing on the swings for a bit I here a clap of thunder and I look and said **Gracie: man that look like a storm far away I will be ok. **

As Danny's mom said _**Maddie: ok danny are you sure you will be ok if we leave for the weekend? **_And danny still in his pajamas and he said _**Danny: yea mom I will be fine I am felling a lot better you go and have fun at the convention I will be fine**_. As he coughs a little and jazz said _**Jazz: I can't wait to see what speakers they have this year. **_As danny rolls his eyes and said _**Danny: yea I bet they have a speaker on how to act like a kid again. **_

As jazz just turns her nose up and then Maddie said _**Maddie: ok danny all the numbers are by the phone if you have trouble we will see you later. **_As she kisses him and he said _**Danny: bye have fun try not to get board to death.**_ As I walk around the park I see the dark clouds and I said **Gracie: oh no looks like that storm is coming closer.** As the rain comes down I said **Gracie: I have to get to Danny's house. **

As I run to his house he looks out the window and said _**Danny: is that gracie she is going to get soaked**_. As he opens the door and he calls out after a clap of thunder and he said _**Danny: gracie come on over here.**_ As I run to the front door and I said **Gracie: thanks danny wow that storm came out of no where.** As he looks at me and said _**Danny: you better get cleaned up you don't want to get sick**_. I nod and shiver and he said _**Danny: I will wash your clothes for you. **_

As I go upstairs and into the bath room and I get undressed and I said **Gracie: oh great I have nothing to change into to when I get out! **As I take off my not so wet underwear and I put them to dry a little bit as I put the rest on my clothes out side bathroom door danny take them and washes them as I get into the warm shower and I said **Gracie: wow this fells so great. **

As I get the shampoo and put some in my hand and soap it up it smells like fresh cut roses and I wash it out and then I take some body wash and I put it on a sponge and it smells like roses and honey as I wash it off I put conditioner in my hair and I wash it out and I turn off the water and put a towel around me and I said **Gracie: I wonder if danny has any sleep pants I can where until my clothes are done?**

As I walk out with the towel around me I walk into his room and I get a pair of pants that has the solar system on it and I grab a blue shirt as I turn around danny comes up and we blush blood red and I said **Gracie: I-need-some-thing-to-change-into-I-mean-I am-going now. **

As I run back into the bathroom and close the door and slide to the floor and I said **Gracie: that was to close for me at least he didn't see me totally naked. **

As danny goes back down stairs and lays on the couch and turns on the TV as I get dried off and put on my underwear and the pants are a little to big but they are warm and I put on the shirt and it smells like him as I put my hair back in the ponytail that I had I open the door and walk down and I said **Gracie: so what are you watching? **

And he looks up and said _**Danny: just random things have a good shower? **_And I come and sit on the couch arm and said **Gracie: yes it was very nice**. As danny giggles and said _**Danny: so what was under that towel? **_And I give him a cold look and said **Gracie: that is for you to never find out**.

Then danny said _**Danny: I would take you home but I am to tired. **_As he yawns and I giggle as a clap of thunder and lighting boom I fall into Danny's lap and he looks at me and said _**Danny: scared of thunder storms huh? **_As I nod and said **Gracie: yep I have all ways been ever since I was a little girl. **

As I lean on Danny's chest and he gets the sent of the roses and he said _**Danny: lets watch something that will get your mind off the storm**_. As we flip the TV channels and I look and said **Gracie: stop that is Pokemon 4 ever it's a good movie lets watch that. **

As I pull the blanket over us as danny hides a yawn as we watch the movie Danny's eyes start to close as he tries to stay awake and he thinks and said _**Danny:*wow that rose shampoo that she used smells really good its making fall asleep***_ as I watch the movie and turn to danny and said **Gracie: this movie is good huh?** As I see him sound asleep I giggle and think to my self **Gracie:*wow he looks like a little kid* **as he wakes up and said _**Danny: did-I-miss-the-movie? **_

As I giggle and said **Gracie: no its still going on are you tired danny? **As he yawns and said _**Danny: no not really it's just the sent of the roses that put me to sleep it smells so good**_. As he yawns and I said **Gracie: well you are still getting over the flu you can take a nap if you want. **

He shakes his head and said _**Danny: no I want to stay up. **_And I giggle and tease him and said in a sing-song voice and said **Gracie: ok-next-time-you-fall-asleep-I-won't-wake-you-up. **As he laughs and said _**Danny: ok I will try to say awake**_.

As we watch the movie a clap of thunder booms and I shiver and danny puts his hand around me and said _**Danny: its going to be ok. **_As I blush and watch the movie danny eyes start to close as he tries to wake him self up and he thinks and said _**Danny:*come on stay up stay up* **_as he wakes up for a little bit and then I start to sing make a wish as danny yawns I stop and said **Gracie: oh is my singing putting you to sleep? **

As danny shakes his head and said _**Danny: no its fine. **_As I watch the movie as danny watches it and I said **Gracie: oh there is another movie coming on after this. **As danny yawns and rubs his eyes and said As danny yawns and said _**Danny: really? **_

As I giggle and said **Gracie: yep there is.** As the comes on its Pokemon jirachi wish maker.

As danny yawns and said _**Danny: is a good movie? **_And I said **Gracie: yep really good. **

As the rain pick up and thunder booms I shiver and said **Gracie: I hate storms I hate them so much. **As I danny cuddles me and said _**Danny: its going to be ok**_. As I lean into him and get the sent and close my eyes he looks down and smiles and turns off the TV and said _**Danny: looks like its your turn to take a nap. **_As he leans back and listens to the rain he yawns and said _**Danny: this day has been so great**_. As I wake up a little and said **Gracie: yep you said it danny. **

As we both listen to the rain and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss the Flu

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

**Chapter 11: The Flu That Lingers **

**As danny wakes up he looks down at me and said **_**Danny: she looks just like a kitten she is so cute when she is asleep. **_As he takes a feather and puts it to my nose and waves it. As I bat it away and then I wake up and said **Gracie: well hello there good morning. **

As I yawn and start to wake up and then I said **Gracie: I guess I fell asleep last night I didn't mean to fall asleep**. As I yawn and then danny said _**Danny: its ok you where scared of the storm and I am happy you came over it was fun just hanging out together. **_

I blush a little bit and said **Gracie: yea it was fun. **As I go and get dressed in my normal outfit and I said **Gracie: bye danny I will see you at school Monday. **

As he waves and then leans on the door and said _**Danny: she is sure sweet. **_As I walk in and said **Gracie: I am home. **And then my mom said _**Yuni: welcome home did you have a fun time? **_

As I come in and said **Gracie: yea I did what is wrong with you? **As ling looks up and said _**Ling: I-have-the-flu-monster.**_ As I turn to him and said **Gracie: I am not a monster!**

As he comes up to me and pull me into a hug and he said _**Ling: you better treat me nice or I will give you the flu. **_As he kisses me and I said **Gracie: yuck that was just gross! **As yuni laughs and said _**Yuni: ok break it up you to**_. As I walk up to my room and sugar tackles me and said _**Sugar: mama your home I missed you so much I am so happy your home. **_

As I giggle and said **Gracie: yea it fells good to back into my own room. **As I sit down on my bed and I lay back and think of what me and danny talked about and then sugar flies over me and said **Sugar: mama are you ok you look kind of sick? **As I shake my head and said **Gracie: no I am not sick I was just thinking. **

As I get up and go to my computer and I sign in to the messenger that I have I start to chat with danny and he said _**Ghost-boy: hi gracie how are you?**_ And then I said **Cherry: I am good are your mom and dad and sister back home? **And then he said _**Ghost-boy: no not yet so it's another lonely night at my house but I am felling much better. **_And then I said **Cherry: that is good that you are felling better. **

I cough a little and said **Gracie: that came out of no where. **As we talk for a little bit I get ready for bed and then I said **Gracie: I fell a little sick but it will go away.** As I go to brush my teeth and I look in the mirror and said **Gracie: I look ok and I don't fell sick I am fine I don't have the flu.** As I see sugar sleeping on my bed I pet her and get into bed and lay down and think to my self and said **Gracie:*I am really happy I meet danny.* **

As I turn off light and go to sleep but in the middle of the night I start to toss and turn in my bed and I wake up and the room spins and then I lay back down and said **Gracie: I don't fell good**. As I fall back asleep as morning comes and my mom yells up to me and said _**Yuni: gracie come on you are going to be late for school. **_As I get up and said **Gracie: my head fells fuzzy. **

As I walk down ling said _**Ling: well looks like the monster got up late.**_ As put my head down and said **Gracie: I don't fell so good**. As yuni comes up and put her hand on my forehead and she said _**Yuni: oh no your burning up look like you have the flu.**_ And then I said **Gracie: because-ling-gave-it-to-me. **Then yuni said _**Yuni: ok you go back up to bed and I will call the school and tell the school your not coming today. **_As I walk back up to my room and said **Gracie: I hate being sick**.

As sugar comes down and said _**Sugar: is momma sick? **_And I said **Gracie: yes I hate being sick. **As I get under the covers as danny wakes up and said _**Danny: I hope gracie is at school. **_As danny walks to school and said _**Danny: that is odd where is gracie today she walks with me to school? **_

As danny gets to school and he said to sam and said _**Danny: hey Sammy have you seen gracie? **_And sam said _**Sam: don't call me that name you know I don't like that nick-name and she is home sick today she has the flu her brother gave it to her. **_

As I lay in bed my mom comes up and said _**Yuni: this will help with your fever open up. **_As I take the medicine and I said **Gracie: that-tastes-gross! **As yuni said _**Yuni: I know but It will help ok. **_I nod and fall asleep as school ends danny said _**Danny: I am going to see gracie do you want to come sam? **_

And sam said _**Sam: nah I think I will pass**_. And then tucker said Tucker: I am not going over there if I get sick I will have to go to the hospital and I am not going over.

As danny laughs and said _**Danny: ok guys see you later. **_As danny walks past a flower shop he steps in and get cherry blossoms and he walks to my house and knocks on the door and ling said _**Ling: oh hi danny gracie is not here right now come back later. **_As my mom calls from the kitchen and said _**Yuni: ling don't tease your sister. **_

Then he leaves and yuni comes and said _**Yuni: hi danny gracie is up in her room.**_ As danny comes in and walks up to my room and he sees me sound asleep in bed and he thinks to himself and said _**Danny:*she is cute when she is asleep.* **_as I wake up and I rub my eyes and said in a sleepy voice and said **Gracie: hi danny what brings you here?** As he said _**Danny: just to see how you are felling**_? And I said **Gracie: I am felling a little sick but I am ok. **

As danny pulls out the flowers and I said **Gracie: Danny they are so pretty thanks.** As I hug him and then yuni comes up and said _**Yuni: oh your up how do you fell?**_ And then I said **Gracie: I am felling ok mom. **As he fells my forehead and said _**Yuni: well looks like your fever is down but you still look a little sick. **_And then she looks at the flowers and said _**Yuni: they are pretty. **_And then I said **Gracie: danny gave them to me**.

As then yuni said _**Yuni: ok I will see you later. **_And then I turn to danny and said **Gracie: I have a nick-name for you its going to be Dan Dan. **As danny giggles and said _**Danny: that is cute you know I have a nick-name for same that I gave when we where little**_. And then I said **Gracie: what is it? **And then he said _**Danny: its Sammy.**_ And I said **Gracie: that is so cute. **As the sun starts to set I said **Gracie: you better get home or you mom and dad will worry about you. **As danny get up and said _**Danny: yea your right**_.

As I walk him to the door with a blanket around me and he said _**Danny: your pajamas look cute on you. **_As I blush and said **Gracie: thanks danny good night. **As I wave and close the door. As he walks back to his house and he said _**Danny: she is so cute**_. As I watch from my window and said **Gracie: he is so sweet.** As I get ready for bed


	12. Chapter 12: Truth be told

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

**Chapter 12: I am going to tell you the truth**

**As morning comes I wake up and said Gracie: I fell much better today I wonder if we will run lines today at school I wonder If we do I hope danny is ready to run them. **As I get ready for school then danny wakes up and he said _**Danny: I wonder if gracie knows that I am part ghost yet if she doesn't know I guess I will tell her I just hope she understands. **_As I come out to my room and I said **Gracie: I wonder if danny knows I am part angel if he doesn't know then I will tell him I hope he understands**. As I get ready for school and walk down to eat breakfast and then ling said _**Ling: well looks like the monster is all better. **_

I look at him and said **Gracie: yea no thanks to you**. As my mom comes up and said _**Yuni: ok stop it you guys here is your lunch for school dad will be home later tonight ok. **_As we nod and I walk out the door and then ling said _**Ling: I bet I can bet you to school.**_ Then I said **Gracie: oh your on.** As we start to race I slide right into danny and ling said _**Ling: ha I win monster**_. As I get up and said **Gracie: sorry danny are you ok? **

As he brushes him self off and said _**Danny: yea say gracie can I come over to your house tonight I have some thing to tell you and I don't want jazz to here it.**_ I nod and said **Gracie: sure danny I have something to tell you as well. **Then I said **Gracie: we better get to school so we are not late. **

As we walk into school we see sam and then I said **Gracie: hey sam-Chan. **And then danny said _**Danny: hey sammy. **_As sam said _**Sam: good morning I have some great news. **_Then danny said _**Danny: did dash fall off the earth or get lost in space? **_as me and sam laugh and then she said _**Sam: no but play practice is today after school and then I can start on the costumes**_.

Then I turn to danny and said **Gracie: danny you can come over after we go over the lines tonight**. As he nods the bell rings and then mr lancer said _**Lancer: today after school will be practice to get ready so all the cast members please come with your scripts**_. As I look at danny and he is make puppy dog eyes at paulina and then I said **Gracie: who is that in the pink and blue pants? **

And then sam said _**Sam: that is paulina she thinks the world is hers to own. **_As the bell rings and we go to lunch and I sit down and said to sam before danny comes and said **Gracie: I wonder if danny will ever love me?**

As sam eats her salad and _**said Sam: I don't know grace you will just have to see if he does**_. And then danny said Danny: does what? And I look and said **Gracie: oh nothing danny just talking that is all. **

As we get done with lunch and go to our last classes and then we go to the theater and run our lines and mr. lancer said _**Lancer: gracie and danny you did good you have the lead roles but your doing good and sam you can get the measurements of gracie and danny and then you can get help getting the costumes made ok. **_And sam said _**Sam: yes sir I will do that. **_

As me and danny walk to my house and then I think to my self and said **Gracie:*I hope he understands that I am part angel?* **

then danny thinks to him self and said _**Danny:*I hope she understands I am part ghost. **_As we go in and I say hi to mom as we go up to my room and sugar tackles me and said **Sugar: mamma is home**. And then danny said _**Danny: did she just talk!? **_And I said **Gracie: yep but that is not what I wanted to tell you. **as I sit on the bed danny sits down as well and I said **Gracie: ok on three we will both say it. **He nod and I said **Gracie:1-2-3. **

As we both get ready we both say _**Danny & Gracie: I am part angel. Danny: I am part ghost**_. As we look at each other and I said **Gracie: your part ghost.** And then danny said _**Danny: your part angel**_. And then I said **Gracie: wait it was you flying that one night? **And danny nods and then he said _**Danny: that was you flying one night as well? **_And I nod and danny said _**Danny: well I am glad that we both told the truth I fell better about my ghost powers now when I am round you. **_

And I said **Gracie: and I fell better now about my angel powers as well when I am around you. **As we hug and I said **Gracie: so we tell no one. **Danny nods and said _**Danny: do you want to see my ghost powers? **_And I said **Gracie: do you want to see my angel powers? **He nod as I get up from the bed I said **Gracie: I am goin angel**. As two pink rings go around me I change into my pink dress with the ribbon in my hair and my pure white wings and I said **Gracie: so how do I look**? As danny looks at me and said _**Danny: you-look-great-beautiful. **_As he blushes

As I change back I sit on the bed and then danny said _**Danny: I am goin ghost**_. As he changes into his black jumpsuit with the sliver lines and his sliver gloves his hair goes from black to sliver and his eyes baby blue to yellow green and he said _**Danny: how did I look? **_And I blush and said **Gracie: you-look-good-danny. **

As he changes back and he said _**Danny: so we both told our deepest secret.**_ I nod and said **Gracie: yes we did but we need to keep them to us ok danny I will keep your secret if you keep mine. **Danny nods and said _**Danny: that is a deal kitten. **_

I smile and said **Gracie: thanks dan-dan. **As we hug and then danny leaves for the night and then I said **Gracie: so he is part ghost that is so cool. **

As he walks home and he said to him self and said _**Danny: she is part angel that is cool. **_As I walk back in and then eat dinner and ling said _**Ling: hey mom is it ok if a friend comes over tomorrow his name is dash I meet him as school. **_As I drop my fork and then is said **Gracie: can go over to Danny's house after school tomorrow? **

And yuni said _**Yuni: yes and yes to you both. **_I smile and said **Gracie: cool we have to run our lines anyway. **As we get done with dinner I get ready for bed and I said **Gracie: that is so cool he is part ghost I wonder what kind of powers danny has**. And then danny gets ready for bed and said _**Danny: I wonder what kind of powers gracie has.**_ As we both fall asleep


	13. Chapter 13: Powerful Metting

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

**Chapter 13: We Have the Powers**

As morning comes I wake up and said **Gracie:" I wonder what kind of powers Danny has because he is part ghost I know I will go to the park later on and I will bring him as well and I will ask him to show me his powers." **

as danny wakes up and said _**Danny:" I still wonder if Gracie is part angel I wonder what kind of powers she has I know tonight I will go to the park and I will let her show off her powers to me if she has any I don't think she does maybe I really don't know." **_as I walk to school I have a cute outfit I have shorts and a cute top with a cute cupcake on it and I see danny and said **Gracie:" hey danny do you have any plans tonight?" **

as danny looks at me and said _**Danny:" why do you ask I don't think so but if I do I will let you know ok." **_he walks off I think to my self **Gracie:"*he is hiding something but I don't know what it could be I hope is not something that will get me in trouble I hope.*"**

As the school day ends Sam comes up and said _**Sam:" I got your plans for the dress that you are going to be in I just have to lay out the fabric and then you can come by later and try it on."**_ Then danny runs up and said _**Danny:" well she just has to wait she is coming with me to the park with me tonight to look at the stars." **_

and I look at him and said **Gracie:" ok danny I just have to ask my mom and dad first and then I will come to the park tonight." **as we walk home I think to me self **Gracie:" ok danny is acting very odd today." **I bump into dash and he said _**Dash:" watch where you are going half-pint." **_and then I said **Gracie:" DON'T YOU CALL ME HALF-PINT!!"** then ling comes up and said _**Ling:" dash leave my little sister alone we have work to do." **_and dash look as me and said _**Dash:" you're his little sister!?" **_and I said **Gracie:" yep I am so lay off." **

as night time comes and I get ready for the park I sit on my bed and I lay back and said **Gracie:" why does danny want me to come to the park so late tonight?" **as I go out I see ling and dash playing games and I open the door and ling said _**Ling:" where are you going little one?" **_and I lie and said **Gracie:" I am going to see the stars and moon and get some fresh air."**

then he said _**Ling:" ok but be careful ok and don't get hurt ok." **_as I nod and get on my jacket and I go to the park and I said **Gracie:" its cold out tonight good thing I have my jacket where is danny?" **as I sit on the grass the cool wind blows at my hair and I giggle and then danny comes up in his ghost mode invisible and he grabs my hand and I fall back on the grass and he laughs and I yell **Gracie:" that was not funny where are you!?" **

as he comes up and comes visible and he said _**Danny:" that is one of my ghost powers I can become invisible cool huh?**_" and I said **Gracie:" yea but why am I hear?" **and then danny sits down and said _**Danny:" well I want to see what powers you have?"**_

As I look at him and said **Gracie:" danny I can't I have powers but are you sure you want to see them?" **and he nods and then I turn into my angel form and the moon light hits my wings so they are glowing and danny thinks to him self and said _**Danny:"*wow her wings are so pretty.***_

and I said **Gracie:" ok the first one I will show you is called star wind its where I draw the power of the stars and then I spin around and the star dust comes off my wings." **as I get the power from the starts and I fly up and spin and danny looks up and said _**Danny:" wow that is cool." **_

as I come down and I said **Gracie:" the next one is called feather burst I take three of my feathers and I toss them up and they form into a line and shoot out a light beam." **as I get done with that one danny said _**Danny:" wow that is really good gracie." **_

as I get ready for the next one and I said **Gracie:" this is called star spin its where I get the stars power and I spin around the light and then the light hits what its after.**" then danny said _**Danny:" what is the next one called I want to see it." **_

as I come down I shake my head and danny said _**Danny:" are you ok?" **_and I said **Gracie:" yea I am fine danny. **I fly up to the where the bright moonlight is and I said **Gracie:" this is called spinning star shine it takes the moon and stars light to power it up and then I fly up with the light at my wings and spin to make a sliver ribbon around me." **

as I come down I miss step and I all most trip and danny grabs my hand and said _**Danny:" are you sure your ok?" **_and I said **Gracie:" oh yes I am fine."**

As I get ready for the next one I take a white feather and I said **Gracie:" the one is called Sparking rainbow spin it takes my feather and shines the moon light into it and I spin and the light makes the rainbow." **

as danny looks at it and said _**Danny:" wow that is a powerful move." **_and I nod and then I said **Gracie:" the last one is really hard it all most takes all my power to do this move." **

as I fly up and I start to spin my wings glow a sliver white and I danny looks up and said _**Danny:" what is the move?" **_and I said **Gracie:" you will see." **as the moon light shines my wings turn pure white and then I said **Gracie:" starlight rainbow blast." **

as a rainbow ribbon comes out of my wings go away and I come down and I pant and said **Gracie:" see-they-are-great-huh-?" **as I start to walk I fell dizzy and I start to fall and danny runs over and catches me and I he said _**Danny:" your worn out."**_ as he looks down I am asleep and he laughs to him self and said _**Danny:" my little angel wore her self out." **_

as he turns ghost and picks me up and he flies me back to my room and put me on my bed and I wake up and said **Gracie:" what-happened?"** then danny sits down and said _**Danny:" you used up all your power and passed out I brought you back are you ok?**_"

and I nod and said **Gracie:" yea I am ok that last one all ways takes the power out of me." **and danny said _**Danny:" its just like my ghostly wail takes away all my power from me." **_and then I said **Gracie:" what is a ghostly wail?"**

Then danny said _**Danny:" its where I yell a powerful attack and it hit the ghost that are in the way but It drains all my power and I turn back to my normal self and then I am powerless." **_as I get up off the bed and I look out side and I said **Gracie:" so what made you want to see my powers?" **as danny blushes and he said _**Danny:" well you know I just wanted to see what kind of powers you have."**_

as he hides his blush and I jump on the bed and he fall to the floor and I look down at him and he is gone and I said **Gracie:" ok where did you go you spooky ghost?"**

as his arms going around me he picks me up and starts to tickle me and I said **Gracie:" ok you win you win." **as he puts me down on the bed and he said _**Danny:" I better get home its getting late I better get going home before my mom get worried." **_

and I said **Gracie:" ok then I will see you later ok."** as he flies out my window and then he thinks to him self _**Danny:"* wow she has some really cool powers and they are really pretty as well"* **_as he flies home and sits on his bed and then he said _**Danny:" I bet she will be better with her powers if she learns to master them a little bit more I bet it will be so cool."**_ as he gets ready for bed what I didn't know some one was watching me and this thing said _**?????:" so that is the angel girl I wonder what will happen if I just trapped her I wonder what the ghost boy will do?" **_

as danny gets ready for bed he thinks to him self _**Danny:"* wow I am so happy I got to see her powers again some time**_." as I get ready for bed and I think to my self **Gracie:"* I wonder if I get to see Danny's powers some time I hope I do."* **as I we both go to sleep


	14. Chapter 14: Make Up Can Be Fun

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

Chapter 14: Dressing Up Danny

Morning come and I wake up I look out my window and said **Gracie:" wow that a pretty day today it will be a great day to go to the park**." As I start to get ready for school I put on some shorts and a cute top that has flowers as I put my hair up sugar comes over and said _**Sugar:" mama do you have to really go to school today?"**_

I bend down to pet her and I said **Gracie:" yea I do but I will bring you something sweet back as a treat." **she smiles and said _**Sugar:" I can't wait I love sweet things."**_

As I get to school I meet up with Sam and she said _**Sam:" hey grace want to come over to my house I need to fit your dress and I would like you to see my room?"**_ as I put my things up and I said **Gracie:" sure I would love to come over I know the dress you made me will be great Sam Chan." **as she smiles then tucker walks in and said _**Tucker:" hey gracie do you think your dad could help me my p-d-a is down and I was hoping if he could look at it?" **_

I turn and said **Gracie:" sure but he is not home right now he is out of town on but I am sure he will be home later." **as he smiles and walks to his class

Then danny walks in and I said **Gracie:" well good morning sun-shine how are you this morning?" **as he yawns and _**said Danny:" morning last night was so cool."**_ as Sam looks at me and said _**Sam:" you mean the stars where cool yea they where really pretty last night**_." Then the bell rings and we go to class and I think to my self and said **Gracie:"* thanks danny you all most told sam about my powers."* **

Then the bell rings for lunch as we all walk to the lunch room and I turn to danny and said **Gracie:" don't tell sam about my powers I don't want anyone to know.**" danny yawns and said _**Danny:" ok got it." **_sam comes and sits down and she said _**Sam:" hey would you like to spend the night tonight that way you will be there and I can make any changes to your dress what do you say?"**_

I nod my head and said **Gracie:" sure I will just talk to my mom after school and see but I am sure I can."** danny starts to fall asleep as I giggle and then sam said _**Sam:" I know how to wake him up watch." **_she said _**Sam:" danny look Paulina is over there and she has a new outfit on." **_

as he wakes up and he said _**Danny:" where is she!?" **_I giggle and said **Gracie:" we better get to class."** I get up and think to my self and said **Gracie:"* danny why can't you love me like that I am just as good as her."* **

School comes to a end as I call mom and then I turn to sam and said **Gracie:" its all set I can come over tonight I will just go get my things and be over soon." **

as I walk home danny runs up and said _**Danny:" hey gracie do you not like Paulina?" **_as I look at him and said **Gracie:" what do you mean?" **he looks at me and said _**Danny:" well its just when she is around you act odd." **_I giggle and said **Gracie:" oh danny don't be silly I am ok around her really."**

As I get my things and I said while I am in my room and said **Gracie:" man danny you can be so clueless some times the one who loves u is right in front of your eyes." **as sugar comes up and said _**Sugar:" can I come to mama?" **_I smile and said **Gracie:" sure come on." **

as I walk to Sam's her mom opens the door as I walk in and I said **Gracie:" wow this place is really pretty." **as sam comes down the steps and she said _**Sam:" thanks come on up room is up stairs and cute kitten."**_

I smile as we walk up we go to her room she opens the door and her room is painted in a dark purple she has a big king size bed and her room is really nice." I put my things down I sit on the bed and said **Gracie:" wow your room is really pretty sam." **she said _**Sam:" thanks so want me to show you the dress?"**_ I nod and said **Gracie:" sure I would love to." **

Sam brings it out and I said **Gracie:" wow that is great sam it's so pretty you did a great job." **as she puts it away and said _**Sam:" want to listen to some music?" **_as I nod and she puts on some music and I said **Gracie:" I don't see what danny finds in Paulina I mean I am just a pretty as her." **sam nods and said _**Sam:" he is clueless some times grace but he is a boy."**_

we both laugh and I said **Gracie:" that is true."** as the radio plays the song kissing u comes on and she turns it up and she said _**Sam:" I love this song its so cute." **_I nod and said **Gracie:" yea it is cute." **as the song ends and sam said _**Sam:" hey grace can you try it on so I can see how it fits really fast?" **_I nod and said **Gracie:" sure." **

I go change and then danny comes to Sam's window she lets him in as I come out and said **Gracie:" so how do I loo….." **as danny looks at me and he said _**Danny:" wow you look pretty." **_I blush and sam said _**Sam:" what are you doing here danny?" **_he said _**Danny:" well I just wanted to drop buy so see what was going on." **_

Then I get a evil smile and said **Gracie:" you know he dropped in on our girls night out what should we do sam?" **

as I wink to her as she smiles and said _**Sam:" oh yes gracie he did." **_

danny looks at me and sam and said _**Danny:" now-what-did-I-do?" **_as we both giggle and tie him to a chair and I said **Gracie:" I think its make over time." **then danny said _**Danny:" there is no way your putting make up on me!" **_

Then I said **Gracie:" you crashed our girls party so its only fair danny." **as he looks down and said _**Danny:" it's a good thing tucker is not here I would never live it down." **_as we get done I said **Gracie:" wow you look so cute danny."** then sam said Sam:" yea you do you look cute danny."

then danny _**said Danny:" ok you both had your fun for now I got to get home but you look really pretty in that dress." **_as he flies off sam and me burst out laughing and I said **Gracie:" that was the most fun ever."**

as danny flies home he thinks to him self and said _**Danny:" gracie really did look good in that dress she was really pretty."**_ as he washes off the make up he said _**Danny:" the more I am around here the more I like her." **_

As sam and I go eat dinner and then get ready for bed sam said _**Sam:" hey grace thanks for coming over today." **_I smile and said **Gracie:" it was no problem Sam anything for a friend." **as we both get into the bed on different side she turns out the light and we both go to sleep


	15. Chapter 15: Twist Things Up

**Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess**

Chapter 15: Twist and Ow

Morning comes and I start to wake up. Sam wakes up a little while later. We get ready for school. I turn to Sam and ask

"**I wonder if there will be play practice today. I guess we just have to find out when we get to school?" **

Then Sam replies

"_**I know the dress looked good on you last night. I might work on it a little bit but its looks like I did a good job."**_

Then I nod.

"**I really think you did a good job." **

We go down stairs and eat breakfast. Then we walk together to school and Mr. Lancer comes up to us.

He said _**"ah Gracie today after school can you come to the stage for practice? I know the play is still a few weeks off but I just want you to get the lines down." **_

I turn to him

"**Sure I can come after school." **

As we go to our lockers Danny walks in with Tucker

"_**Well I can't wait to see your dress Gracie Danny told me it's really pretty."**_

I turn to Danny "**DANNY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!"** I shout in an angry tone.

Then he said _**"sorry I didn't mean to tell him I just slipped out sorry."**_ The bell rings for class then sam turns to Danny _**"danny maybe you should let her cool down for a little bit?" **_

Danny nods _**"yea I didn't mean to make her mad." **_

The day goes on lunch comes as we walk to the lunch room Paulina comes up _**"oh hi Danny are you come to the stage after school?" **_

I look up at her **"yes he is coming to the stage today he has to run lines with me." **

Then Paulina turns to me _**"well then you better say out of my way because I am going to be the star." **_

She walks off and then Danny _**"gracie look about this morning."**_

Then I said **"where does she get off saying she will be the star of the play I have the lead part."** as lunch ends then Danny thinks to himself _**"I wonder what will happened after school today?"* **_

The last bell rings I walk to the stage and I bump into Paulina. She spills her coffee all over her new shirt.

She said _**Paulina "you little brat how dare you do this!" **_I look up **"I really didn't mean to it was a mistake." **As we walk in Mr. Lancer gives the lines out and then Danny runs into the stage _**"I-am-not-late-right?" **_

Then I look at him **"no you're right on time." **

Danny looks at Paulina and said Danny _**"did you get into a fight with a coffee shop?" **_

I giggle a little she said Paulina _**"no that little brat over there did it." **_

I look over at her then Mr. Lancer _**"ok let's start from the top." **_

As we go over the lines Paulina goes to the back of the stage and gets the mop that was in the bucket of water as I talk to Danny.

Then she said Paulina _**"hey Gracie can you come over here I dropped something and I can't find it." **_

I go to look for it she takes the mop and wets the stage so it's wet. Then Paulina _**"oh I found it you can stop looking." **_

I walk back over I don't see the water. I slip on the water and my ankle twists.

I try to get up I get up but go right back down I yell

"**My ankle it's twisted ouch its hurts." **

Mr. Lancer comes over "_**let's have a look at it." **_

He touches it I wince he looks at it Lancer _**"that is a bad twist there." **_

Then Paulina comes up and said Paulina _**"gosh with her ankle like that she can't run her lines right Mr. Lancer?" **_

Mr. Lancer _**"she is right you have to rest your ankle." **_

Tears come to my eyes **"but I can still run my lines really." **

I get up the pain shoots in my ankle I wince then Danny comes up he said Danny _**"come on I will walk you home." **_

I get on his back he turns to Paulina. Danny _**"that was a dirty thing you did to Gracie it really hurt her."**_ Then Paulina said Paulina _**"but danny I just wanted to get the lead." **_

Then Danny _**"there are other ways to get the lead but this was just wrong." **_Mr. Lancer comes up _**"yes this was wrong so you are off the play list as of now." **_

Paulina just looks at me Paulina _**"you little brat you just want the lead because Danny is has the lead also." **_

Then I look at her "**no I worked at getting the lead and I worked hard to keep it your not getting my part." **

Tears fill my eyes then Mr. Lancer _**"ok enough out of you two Gracie you rest your ankle and in a few days if its better we will just see how you do." **_

Danny walks off the stage **"I am sorry you hade to see that side of me Danny but she just made me so upset." **

Danny laughs. Danny _**"well I think you did pretty well on your own you showed her who was boss." **_

I blush **"so you're not mad at me?" **Danny shakes his head and said Danny _**"no what she did to you was wrong and she knows it that was not right." **_

We walk out of the school Danny said Danny _**"hey would it be all right if I hang out at your house for a little bit just till your ankle fells better?" **_

I blush **"sure my brother is out playing football and my mom and dad are out shopping for now." **We get to the house I look at Danny **"danny why did you stand up to Paulina like that?" **

He blushes Danny "_**well you where hurt and I don't like seeing people hurt." **_

I giggle and blush as we walk in I sit on the couch. Danny gets an ice pack for my ankle he put it on he said Danny _**"any thing good on?" **_

Then I turn to him **"well we just have to look silly." **

We flip the channels then I think to myself **"* maybe Danny likes me more than Paulina maybe I hope so."* **

Then Danny thinks to himself Danny _**"* maybe I like Gracie a little more if she can stand ups to Paulina then she has guts my little kitten has claws."* **_

We find some thing to watch Danny said Danny:"_** how is your ankle?" **_

Then I turn to him **"oh it fells a lot better now." **

I blush "you know danny you can come over and sit with me if you want."

Danny blushes _**"ok I will." **_

He comes over I pull a blanket over us **"thanks for helping me today."**

Danny blushes Danny _**"it was no problem I was happy I could help." **_

I smile as we watch TV. For a while


	16. Chapter 16: Baiting the Trap

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 16: Date or Bait?

Later on danny goes home I eat dinner and I get ready for bed as I get into bed I look think about danny I blush.

Then Sugar comes up and she said _**" momma are you sick again your face is red?" **_then I said **" no I am fine sugar I am just thinking of danny that is all he is so nice and he is so kind and sweet." **I turn out the light and fall asleep.

Morning comes and I wake up my ankle a little sore from the twist I get ready for school as I walk out the door my mom said _**Yuni " honey I am going out today so I won't be home when you get home so if you have plans call me ok."**_ I nod and I said **" sure mom see you later."** as I walk to school I see danny listening to his music as I come up behind him I giggle and I said **" well looks like some one has his head in the clouds." **

danny looks at me and he said _**" oh hey kitten I didn't hear you say do you want to get a bite with me after school at the Nasty Burger today after school?" **_I blush red and I said **" sure I would love to danny." **We walk into school I see sam and I said **" hey sam-chan how are you this morning."**

Sam turns to me and she said _**" I am good it's a nice day today."**_ I nod and I said **" yea it is really nice." **As we get done with school danny and I walk to nasty burger I don't know that Skulker is watching me and danny and he said " well this will be good I can get to prizes for the price of one I will catch them both because I am the ghost zone greatest hunter."

As we walk into the restaurant we get our food and sit down as we start to eat a blue wisp comes out of danny's mouth and he said _**" oh no not now." **_As he looks up and sees skulker he said _**" I will be right back." **_as he runs out he yells and he said _**" going ghost." **_as he changes into his black and sliver jumpsuit as he flies off I get up and I said **" going angel." **

I change into my pink gown with my hair in the same ribbon as I fly off after danny he looks back and he said _**" gracie stay back I can handle him just go back." **_I shake my head and I said **" no danny I want to help you." **then skulker looks at me and he said _**" well there is the little angel girl you will be my prize." **_

He shoots a net at me I can't get out danny looks at him and shoots a ghost ray at him and he cuts the net as I fly out of the net I turn to him and I said **" feather blast." **As the my feathers hit him he falls back and then danny hits him with another ghost ray then he said _**" you might have won for now but I will be back to get revenge you just wait." **_

as he flies off danny looks at me and he said _**" thanks for the help back there he is not really that hard but I am happy you where around gracie to help me fight." **_

I blush and I said **" no problem danny I am glad I was happy to help you out." **as we change back and then I said **" well so much for our lunch" **danny laughs and he said **" yea we just have to plan a date next time." **

as he blushes at what he just said I giggle and said **" well yea I liked this little date" **as I give him a small kiss as we both walk back home I think to myself and I said ***" danny is so sweet for taking me out I really do like him"* **

as danny walks home he thinks to himself and he said _**"* I really like gracie she is really nice and she is so sweet as well."* **_as I walk home I walk in and I said **" hi mom I am home." **my mom comes in to the room and she said _**" hi honey did you have a nice day." **_and I said **" yea I had a good day mom how was your day?" **she said _**" it was good dinner will be soon so go get washed up." **_

I nod and as I go up to my room sugar flies and pounces on me and I said **" well looks like some one missed me." **

Sugar nod and she said _**" yea I did mama you where gone a long time."**_ I pet her ears and I said **" sorry danny and I ran into some trouble with a ghost but we took care of him." **

Sugar then said _**" if the ghost shows his face next time I will claw him and show him who is boss of the cats."**_ I laugh as mom calls me down for dinner as I walk down and I think to myself and I said *** " maybe I do like danny a little more that I think."* **as danny starts to walk up to his room he thinks to himself and said _*** " why would skulker want with gracie I mean he is after me but why gracie as well?"* **_

as he walks into his room and he lays down on his bed and he said _**" she is a good fighter she will be a good help I know that." **_as jazz walks past danny's room she looks at danny and she said _**" hey danny do you think you could get gracie to bring ling over one day I would like to meet him." **_danny laughs a little and he said _**" sure I will ask gracie at school." **_

she smiles as danny gets ready for bed and I get ready for bed I look out my window and I said **" I know that ghost is still out there but why is he hunting me and danny?"** Skulker goes back to the ghost zone and he said _**" darn that angel come up and fighting me like that she has some power but I know how to get her I just need the right players in my team and that will show her." **_I get ready for bed as I get into bed sugar comes on my bed and she said to me _**" do you think you and danny will fall in love?" **_I look at her and I said **" maybe I don' t know yet we just have to see." as **

I fall asleep then danny looks out his window before he goes to bed and he said _**" why would jazz want to see ling gracie brother I wonder what why she need to see him?"**_ as he gets into bed before he goes to sleep he said _**" I really like gracie I mean I am really starting to like her." **_as he turns out the light and goes to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Park and Play

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 17: Park it at the Park

As morning comes I wake up and get ready for school and I said **"I wonder what will happen today at school I guess I just have to find out." **

as I walk down stairs I eat breakfast as I get done I start to walk to school I see danny and I said **" hey danny do you have plans after school?" **Danny looks at me and he said _**"no do you and do you think ling can come to the park after school with you?" **_

I blink and I said **"I guess he can but why?" **Danny laughs and he said _**"well jazz wants to meet him." **_I blink and I said **"why does she want to see my brother?"** Danny looks at me and he said _**"I don't know it is odd."**_

As we walk to school we get in and then I see sam and I said **"hey sam-can how are you?" **she looks at me and she said _**"oh I am good ready to hurt tucker but besides that I am good." **_I giggle and I said **"what is tucker doing?" **she rolls her eyes and she said _**"talking about all the new things his p-d-a can do is getting old fast." **_

Tucker walk up and he said _**"hey Gracie did I show you what new things I have."**_ I think quick and I smile and I said **"yea you did that is so cool."** he smiles and walks to class and then I said **"that was close." **danny nods and he said _**"yea it was." **_as we walk to class as school gets done I walk home and I see ling and I said **"hey ling can you come with me to the park?" **

He looks at me and he said _**"why are you asking me that monster?" **_I growl and I said **" don't call me monster there is someone there I want you to meet." **he nods as we walk to the park I see danny with jazz we walk up to them and jazz turns to ling and she said _**" hi there my name is jazz what is your?"**_

Then ling turns to her and he said _**"my name is ling." **_at they talk I sit by danny and I said **"so what are we going to do about the play we have our lines but what about the kissing part."** as I blush a little bit then danny nods and he said _**"yea I know that is the only part we did not go over yet." **_

As he puts his hand onto of mine. I blush and I said **"well it's never to later to try." **as we try to kiss ling comes up and he said _**"hey monster I am going to hang out with jazz for a little bit try not to burn down the park." **_

I growl and I said **"I am not a monster and I will not burn down the park." **as they leave I turn to danny and I said **"well we can try kissing now that they are gone." **danny nods as we try to kiss tucker comes running in then he said _**"hey guys I got something new to show you." **_

As he goes back to his house and I said **"now we can try that kiss again."** as we try then Danny shakes his head and he said _**"sorry I can't bring my self up to it not here there are too many people and they might see us.**_ I nod as he gets up and he said _**"see you later." **_as I lay down on the grass I yell and I said **"danny you are so clueless to see that I like you." **

as I get up and dust off I walk back home I walk In and look around and I see jazz and ling and I said **" hey guys how are you." **as I sit down looking at the ground. Ling turns to me and he _**said "well did you and danny have a good time?"**_ I nod and I said **"yea till he had to leave." **jazz looks at me and she said _**"that is not like danny why did he leave?" **_

I think to myself and I said **"* make something up.*" **then I smile and I said **"oh he had to do tucker wanted to show him something and help him with some home work that he do so I came home." **as I walk up to my room I fall on my bed and sugar comes to me and she said _**"mamma are you ok?" **_I pet her on the ears and I said **"yea I am on sugar I just know that Danny only thinks about some things but not the others." **

I sit on my window I look out and I said **"oh danny I wish you could see that I love you more than you know."** I look at the stars and I said **"it's going to be a pretty night tonight sugar I think I will go flying later on and I have to make sure no one sees me." **I eat dinner and go up to my room I change into my angel form and I open my window and sugar said _**"can I come as well I fell like I want to go flying a little bit." **_

I nod as we both fly out of the window as we fly to the park I we get there and I sit in the tree but little did I know danny was under the tree looking at the stars and he said _**"oh I wish gracie knew how much I liked her and I was so silly for not kissing her I mean I know it for the play but I fell more for her." **_

I hide a giggle as I see him yawn and rub his eyes and he yawns as he starts to fall asleep a little bit sugar looks down but she slips on the branch and lands in Danny's lap and then Danny look at he and he said _**"sugar why you are here?"**_ I bite my lip as he looks up as my wings sparkle in the moon light he look up and he said _**"well I think a little kitten lost her home." **_I giggle and come down and I said **"is it true what you said about me?" **

Danny yawns and he said _**"yep it is true." **_I giggle and I said **"you where out fighting ghost tonight huh?"** he nods as I sit by him he put his head on my shoulder I blush and I said **"you can rest for a little bit danny." **I look at him he is sound asleep I smile and play with his white ghost hair and I think to myself and I said **"* I really love u Danny."* **

As I look up at the stars and I said **"thanks so much." **as Danny wakes up a little he said with a yawn and he said _**"did-I-fall-asleep-?" **_I giggle and I said **" yea you did but you can go back to sleep if you want to." **danny yawns and he said _**" no I better get home my mom will be worried if I don't come home."**_ he yawns and I giggle and I said **" but danny you are to tired to fly." **

Danny looks at me and he said _**"well I can't stay at your house I mean sleep over." **_I nod and I said **"yea you can we have a guest bedroom you can sleep there and then leave in the morning." **danny nods as we go back to my house and fly into my window I walk danny to the guess room as he changes back to his normal self I get ready for bed and I said **"night danny sweet dreams." **

As I turn off the light and go to sleep before Danny goes to sleep he thinks to himself and he said _**"* I really love Gracie."* **_As he falls asleep


	18. Chapter 18: Play It Out

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 18: Playing the Part

Morning comes as I wake up and I walk into the guest room to see if danny is still there I look and I said **" good he went home before anyone could see him." **as ling wakes up and he said " well the monster is awake I better watch out if she has morning flame breath."

I walk back to my room as danny flies to his bed as he lands on his bed his mom calls up and she said _**" danny is all most time for school."**_ danny yawns and he said _**" ok I will be down soon." **_as he rubs his eyes and he said _**" man I was out all night but it was nice to see gracie at night and her wings really shine." **_danny walks down and jazz looks up at him and she said _**" so why did you have to leave the park so early yesterday?" **_

danny thinks and he said _**" oh tucker call me and I had to go help him." **_jazz nods as he gets ready for school she walks to school I walk into school and Mr. lancer comes up and he said _**" oh hi gracie today we are going to run over lines are you going to be there?" **_I nod and I said **"yea but I am still scared of messing up." **

He laughs a little and he said _**"it will just me and the others it will be ok." **_I nod as I look around and I said **"where is Sam-can today?"** tucker comes up and he said _**"well she didn't fell good to day so she stayed at home." **_I look at tucker I yell and I said **"THAT IS NOT GOOD SHE HAS MY DRESS FOR THE PLAY!" **

As Danny walks up and he said "what is wrong?" I said **" sam is not felling good I don't have my dress and we have to read lines after school today this is bad." **as the bell rings I go to class and danny said **" it will be ok don't worry graice." **

I nod as class gets done I walk to lunch and I sit down and I said **"I can't do this I am still so scared I know my lines but I can't get up on that stage."** tucker comes up and he said _**"well just think if you don't the play will be a big trouble and it will all be your fault." **_

I growl at tucker and I said **"thanks for making me fell better." **as Danny comes up he said _**"tuck don't tease her like that she will do fine I know it." **_I smile as we get down with lunch we go to class and I said **"soon it will be the stage and we go over our lines I am so worried that I will mess up my lines." **

Danny smiles and he said _**"you will do fine don't worry my kitten." **_I smile as we walk to the stage Mr. lancer gives out the play books and I said **"I am ready to try my part." **as the others run there lines I get up to run mine I look out on from the stage I look at my lines but I can't speak and mr. lancer looks up and he said _**"gracie are you ok?" **_

I drop my lines on the stage and I walk down and I said **" I am sorry mr. lancer I just can't right not I am to scared." **mr. lancer come to me and he said _**" just be calm and you can run your lines again so give it another try ok."**_ I nod as I get back up and calm down I get my lines down and then mr. lancer said _**" good job gracie just remember next time to calm down and you will get your lines every time." **_

I smile and I said **"I fell better now that I got my lines down thanks for helping me out."** mr. lancer smiles and he said _**"no problem any time."**_ as I walk out of the stage sam is standing by the door and I said **"hey sam-can you felling better." **she nod and she said _**"sorry I was not hear this morning but I didn't fell good but I got your dress done and it's all ready." **_

I smile and I said **" mr. lancer helped me with my lines so I am not scared any more." **she smiles as she walks back home danny comes up and he said _**" thanks for letting me stay last night at your house."**_ I blush and I said **"no problem Danny any time." **as I walk home I see dash and ling and I said **"what is dash doing here?" **dash looks at me and he said _**"hanging out with ling what is it to you." **_

Ling looks over and he said **"don't talk to my sister like that."** I sit by ling and I said "so what are you playing?" he laughs and he said _**"you know the game I always play." **_I giggle and I said **"yea I know I know."** as I watch them for a little bit dash said _**"so I here that your in the play." **_

I nod and I said **"yea I have the one of the lead parts." **dash laughs and he said _**"you have the lead part as what the monster?" **_I stomp on his foot and I said **"my brother is the only one to call me that." **ling rubs my head and he said _**"that is true so how did play practice go today?" **_

I said **"fine I got my lines down thanks to Mr. Lancer helped me out."** ling smiles and he said _**"so what did he tell you do?" **_I smile and then I said **"he said to take it slow and calm down." **ling nods and he said _**"well that is good monster." **_

I giggle and I said **"yea it is." **as I walk up to my room sugar come up and she said _**"you where gone to long mama." **_I giggle and I said **" I know but I had play lines to work on." **dash leaves we eat dinner I look out my window and I said **" I know I will do great in that play Danny and me will both do great." **as I turn off the light and go to bed


	19. Chapter 19: Love its in the Air

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 19: True Felling Show

As I wake up I look out the window and I said **" man looks like it is going rain later on today." **as I walk downstairs I see ling and he said _**" well I hope you don't melt in the rain today because I would have to hate to clean up your mess. **_

I growl a him I look at him and said **" iam not going to melt so you don't have to clean it up." **I get my raincoat as I walk out the door my mom yells out and she said _**" don't forget call me if you late coming home from running lines ok."**_

I nod and I said **" I won't see you later mom."** as I walk to school I look at Danny I hide a blush and see him in a cute baby blue raincoat as I run up to him and I said **" hey Danny it looks like rain today huh?" **he nods and he said _**" yea it really does I hope it does not rain hey do you want to come over later and run over lines?" **_

I nod and I said **" sure I would love to." **As we walk into school Sam comes up and she said **" hey Sam gloomy day huh?" **she looks up from her locker and she said _**" yea it looks really gloomy it might rain really hard tonight." **_I smile as we go to our class I look out side the window and I **said " wow it's really raining out side I hope it slows down before school ends." **

as school ends I look at the rain and I said **" I can't walk home in this and I can't fly my wings will get all wet." **Danny comes up and he said _**" well I can change into my ghost form and fly us home so we don't get wet." **_

I blush and I said **" sure Danny that would be fun." **he changes into his ghost form and I hop on his back as he turns in invisible as he flies to his house we go in and I said **" thanks Danny that was a lot better than getting wet."** he changes back and he said _**" yea your right it was." **_

we walk in and jazz come up and she said _**" hey Gracie how are you?"**_ I look and her and I said " **I am fine it's a gloomy day huh." **she nods and she said **" yea it really is." **as we go over our lines

Danny looks at me and he said _**" Gracie you know I we have been friends for a while now but I like you a little bit more than a friend and I think I like you a little more than a friend."**_ as he blushes I then blush and I said **" you know Danny I fell the same way about you."**

he puts his hand on top of mine and he said _**" Gracie will you be my girlfriend?" **_I nod and I said **" will you be my boyfriend?" **he nods as he gives me a small kiss I look out side and I said " hey the rain has stopped." I look up and I see a rainbow and I said **" Danny look at the rainbow its so pretty." **

Danny comes out and he said _**" it really is pretty but not as pretty as my little angel."**_ I blush and giggle and I said **" I wish I could keep this rainbow for ever." **

Danny runs in and gets a camera and takes a picture of the rainbow and I said **" oh Danny thanks so much." **I give him a kiss and then he said _**" you know we didn't go over lines today." **_

I giggle and I said **" but we did go over the kissing part." **he laughs and he said _**" yea we did." **_I kiss him and I said **" its getting late I better go home."**

Danny grabs my hand and he said _**" hey stay over at my house tonight I bet jazz would love to have you over so she could help you with your lines so what do you say?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea let me call my mom." **I call my mom and I said **" she said it was ok ling has dash over tonight anyway." **Danny smiles and then jazz comes in and she said _**" I will lend you a nightgown tonight so don't worry about that." **_I nod and I said **" thanks." **

as we eat dinner jack said _**" so are there any ghost in the play?" **_I shake my head and I said **" no its more of a love play not a ghost play."** Danny hides a yawn and I said **" I think it is going to be a good play I mean for the kissing part is going to be the best." **

Danny hides a blush I giggle and then jack looks at me and he said _**" are you sure there are no ghost in the play?" **_I giggle and I said **" there are no ghost I am sure." **then maddie said _**" Danny are you tired?" **_Danny nods I look down and he said _**" don't worry I will stay up for a little longer I am not that tired." **_

as we get done I hang out with jazz for a little bit and then Danny talks to tucker and tucker said _**" so she is over at your house tonight that is odd." **_

then Danny said to tucker and he said " _**well ling has dash over and she can't stand dash." **_as he yawns and lays down on his bed his eyes close and he starts to fall asleep as I walk by his room I giggle and go in and cover him up and I said **" good nightDanny." **

he smiles a I close the door I go and brush my teeth and I think to my self and I said **"* I am so lucky to have Danny I am really lucky."* **

as I get done I go back to jazz and she said _**" hey Gracie do you think ling likes me?" **_I smile at her and I said **" yea I think he does I really think he does." **as we talk for a while maddie comes up and she said _**" girls its all most time for bed." **_

I nod as I look at the locket that Danny gave me with me and him under the rainbow jazz looks down and she said _**" that is cute did Danny give that to you." **_I nod as I put it on and I said " yea he did." I smile and then jazz looks at me and she said _**" well I am happy for you." **_I look up at her and I said **" I know ling will treat you the same way I know it." **she smiles and turns out the light.


	20. Chapter 20: Round One

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 20: Gracie Vs. Juliet

As morning comes the I wake up and get dressed for the day I smile and thank danny and maddie for letting me stay the night as I start to walk home I walk up to my room and I see some one sitting on my bed and I said **" who are you?" **

she looks at me and she said **" well I should have the lead part in the play not you.**" I look at her and I said **" what are you talking about its just a school play I didn't take over your part."** I look at her and I said **" I didn't take your part I really didn't!" **she comes after me and I jump back and I said **" I am going angel." **

I change into my angel form and as I fly out the window and I she comes after me and I said **" leave me alone." **as I fly away from her she comes after me then danny's ghost sense goes off and he said _**" oh no gracie is in trouble I have to help her." **_he jumps out of bed and he said _**" going ghost." **_

he changes and flies out of his room he finds me as I am fighting juliet she looks at danny and she said _**" wow you are cute I like you."**_ I turn to her and I said **" star wind."** as the stars hit her she turns back around and she said _**" you little brat." **_

I fly up and I said **" look who are you I didn't take your part so stop fighting me."** danny looks at her and he said _**" wait gracie I know who this is." **_as I fly from her I look at danny and I said **" well tell me quickly or I will fight her." **

danny looks up at her and he said _**" juliet stop she is not doing anything." **_juliet looks over at danny and she said _**" danny is that you?" **_danny smiles and then he looks at me and he said _**" gracie this is one of my friends juliet she lives in the ghost zone." **_

I nod and I said **" see if you live there how could I take your part?" **juliet shakes her head and she said _**" well long ago I was going to get the lead in the school play but I didn't I was so mad at myself that when I hear you got the lead part that I wanted to be in the lead part you got it I was so mad." **_

I look at her and I said **" I didn't mean to make you mad and trust me getting the lead was not a easy thing I was so scared that I had to run my lines twice." **juliet giggles and she said _**" yea it was the same with me to."**_ as we all fly to a tree branch and I said **" so what is the ghost zone like?" **

she looks at me and she said _**" well it's the same nothing really much but if you go into a door it will take you into another ghost home so you have to be careful." **_

I nod as I look at the town hall clock and I said **" danny its getting late we have to get back home."** danny nods and he said _**" yea if we don't we will be in big trouble well for me its my sister." **_I nod and I said **" yea for me its ling that will tell mom and so on." **

before we go juliet looks at me and she _**said " can I come watch the play when you guys put it on?" **_I nod and I said **" sure you can."** as we all leave for the night juliet looks around and she said _**" I wonder if I could hang around and see if I can be any help to gracie." **_as morning comes I wake up and sugar looks up and she said _**" are you ok mamma did that ghost hurt you?" **_I shake my head and I said **" no she was nice to me." **

I pet her as I get ready for school I walk out and I see danny and I said **" hey danny." **I run up to him and hug him as we walk to school I open my locker and juliet is there I jump back and I said **" ah what are you doing here!"** she giggles and she said _**" well I wanted to see my old school for the day." **_

danny comes up and he said _**" juliet why are you here?" **_I turn to him and I said _**" she wanted to see her old school for the day." **_danny nods and he said _**" but don't make any trouble ok."**_ juliet nods and she said _**" I won't danny."**_ as the day goes on everyone is talking about the new girl who is at the school and I turn to danny and I said **" look like juliet got her self into trouble toady." **

danny nods as the lunch bell rings we take juliet to the back of the school and I said **" juliet please just stay hidden for a while its all most the end of school then I will go over my lines and then you can help me." **she crosses her arms and she said _**" I just wanted a little fun."**_ I smile and then I said **" ok you can have fun but don't cause trouble ok." **

she nods as dash comes and he said _**" hey half pint is ling going to be home today?"**_I look at him and I said **" I am not a half pint!"** I shake my head and I said _**" if you want to know go ask him your self."**_ as we walk back to the lunch room danny said _**" so I guess its all time to run lines." **_

I nod and I said **" yea it is I just hope she can help me." **danny nods as the last bell rings juliet comes up and she said _**" ok don't worry and just think of the lines as a play that you have to read." **_I nod as I walk out and read off my lines. Mr. lancer looks up and he said " _**well Gracie that was your best run yet." **_I smile and I said **" really you think so?" **

he nods as I smile as danny comes up he reads off his lines and mr. lancer said _**" that was great you two next week we have a dress rehearsal so come in you costume ok."**_ I nod as juliet comes up and she said _**" today was so fun but I am tired now I think I will go back to the ghost zone for the night and gracie I am sorry I attacked you."**_ I smile and I said **" its ok you didn't know me and I am sorry I attacked you." **

she goes back to the ghost zone and I said **" well she is really nice danny how did you meet her?"** he looks at me and he said _**" well when I went into the ghost zone one day I got lost and she helped me get home." **_

I nod as we walk home and I look up at the stars that are starting to shine and I said **" wow its going to be a pretty night tonight."** as I walk in ling turns to me and he said _**" looks like the monster made it home ok." **_I look at him and I said **" I am not a monster." **

I walk up to my room and I said **" so the ghost zone has not changed good then maybe the angel realm is still there." **as I go down for dinner ling turns to me and he said _**" so I am coming to your play." **_

I look at him and I said **" really that is good because its going to be a great play." **we get done with dinner and I go up to my room and I see juliet and I said _**" hey juliet what is wrong?"**_ she looks at me and she said _**" if your part angel then you want to know about the angel realm right?" **_

I nod and I said** " please is it still there?" **she nods and she said _**" yes its still there but and its still safe."**_ I smile and nod and I said **" thanks can you keep me updated on it?" **she nods and she said _**" yep I will see you later."**_ as she goes back to the ghost zone I get ready for bed and I said **" good its still there I know I can get it back with danny's help." **As I go to sleep


	21. Chapter 21: Round Two

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 21: Danny Vs. Romeo

Morning comes I wake up and I see Juliet sitting on the end of my bed and she said _**" good morning Gracie how are you this morning?" **_I look at her and I said **" I am fine thanks for helping me yesterday." **

she nod and she said _**" I was happy to help." **_as I get ready for school I get a call from Sam I pick up my phone and I said **" hey Sam oh you have my dress today that is great I will see you at school." I hang up and get ready for school as I walk down stairs I see ling and he said " so how is the play going." **

I look at him and I said **" fine its ok I guess we are not done with it yet." then mom comes in and she said " are you going to be running lines after school today?" **

I nod and said **" yea well I think today is when we have dress rehearsal today.**" then ling turns to me and he said _**" well don't rip the costume monster." **_I growl and I said** " I am not a monster." **yuni laughs and she said _**" break it up you to or you will be late for school." **_

I get my backpack and my lunch and I said **" ok I will see you later mom." as I walk out the door I see a guy walking to school I said " hi there are you new to the school?**" he looks at me and he said _**" why yes I am new my name is Romeo what is your name?" **_

I smile at him and I said **" my name is Gracie nice to meet you." **as I walk into school and I see Sam with the dress and I said **" wow that is really pretty Sam I love it." **she smiles and she said _**" thanks I really worked hard on it." **_

then Danny comes in and he said _**" hey who is the new guy?"**_ I look and him and I said **" that is just Romeo I think he is new here but I am not sure." **I nod as we go to class and then Romeo look at Danny and he said _**" you took Juliet away from me she is my girl you will not have her." **_

as the bell rings I get my lunch and I walk to lunch room and Sam said _**" they have you seen the new guy he is cute don't you think?" **_I nod and I said **" yea he really is cute." **

Danny looks down and he said _**" hey now don't forget about me."**_ I giggle and I said **" oh dan-dan I won't you know that." **he smiles and Romeo comes over and he looks at me and he said _**" so what is the play that is going on?" **_

I look at him and I said **" well its going to be Romeo and Juliet and Danny and me have the lean roles."** he nods and he said

" _**well that is good I can't wait to see it." **_he walks off and Danny looks at me and he said _**" that was odd." **_I nod as tucker comes up and he said _**" hey guys I got a new toy want to see it?" **_

I look at him and I said **" well look at the time we have to get to the stage and get ready."** I get up and walk out of the lunch room and I said **" wow that was close." **then Romeo comes up and he said _**" can I come watch you run your lines?" **_I blush a little and i said **" sure you can." **Danny growls and he said to himself _**"* she is my girl no one can have her.*" **_

I walk to the stage as I look back at Danny I nod we walk to the stage and Mr. lancer comes up and he said _**" ah its good to see you are you ready to run lines in dress?" **_

I nod and I said **" yep I am ready." **Danny comes in with arms crossed and he said _**" I am not ready yet I have to go over them some more is that ok mr. lancer?" **_he nods and then Romeo speaks up and he said _**" I can help her if you want."**_ mr. lancer looks at him and he said _**" sure is that ok with you?" **_

I nod as Danny looks from the seat and as we go over the lines I am in the dress that Sam made and I said " wow it got in one try I am getting better." Danny nods and smiles and then mr. lancer said " ok that is it for the day see you later."

I nod and go to change and Danny looks at Romeo and he said in a angry tone he said _**" look Gracie is mine if you think you can step in and take her your are sure mistaken." **_

Romeo looks at Danny and he said _**" I won't take her." **_I jump down from the stage as we walk home I look at Danny and I said **" Danny are you ok you seemed mad when I ran lines with Romeo are you ok?" **

he nods and he said _**" yep I am just a little tired that is all." **_I walk home and I see Juliet look upset and I said **" what is wrong?" **she looks at me and she said _**" well Romeo is here and he has a match against Danny." **_I look at her and I said **" oh no that is bad." **

I change into my angel form and I we both fly out the window to where Danny and Romeo are I look at Danny in his ghost form and I fly up to him and I said **" stop both of you!" **

Danny looks at me and he said _**" but he wanted to fight." **_Juliet looks at him and she said _**" Romeo did you say you where going to fight him?"**_ he looks at Juliet and he said _**" wait are you friends with this girl?"**_ I nod and I said **" yes she is Danny don't attack." **he sighs and he said _**" but he was going to take you away from me." **_

I giggle and I shake my head we fly to the park and sit on the tree branches as we tell Romeo what is going on and he said _**" oh I see then Danny I am sorry." **_Danny nods and I said **" what is this part that I am yours?" **

Danny blushes and he said **" well I mean I didn't want him to hurt you or anything."** I giggle and then Juliet said _**" Romeo what are you doing here you where in the ghost zone?"**_ Romeo looks at her and he said _**" I want to come take a break for a while." **_I nod as I look at the clock bells ring midnight and I said **" oh great its midnight we have to get home." **

Danny looks at me and takes my wrist and he said _**" Gracie do you fell the same way about me like I do?" **_I look at him and I said **" yes Danny I do I really do."**

I give him a small kiss and Romeo looks at us and he said _**" we will see you later night."**_ they fly off and I turn to Danny and I said **" you where mad at Romeo for nothing huh?" **he blushes and he said **" well I got to go." **

I take his wrist and I said **" Daniel James Fenton your so odd some times." **I kiss him and fly back to my room and I look back at him he yells to himself and then he flies to my window and I look up and I said **" yes can I help you?" **he look at me and he said _**" never say my full name again." **_

I giggle and I said **" ok daniel-james-fenton." **he winces and I said **"I am just playing Danny don't worry I won't use it any more you better get home." **

he nods and goes back home and I said **" I won't use his full name much."** as I giggle and get ready for bed. Danny gets back to his room and he said to himself _**"* man she is so pretty in angel form."* **_

he gets ready for bed and he said _**" good thing she didn't find out I wasn't really mad at him I was just looking out for her." **_as he gets into bed and he said to himself _**"* man I am happy that I didn't have to fight him he looked strong but I know I could have taken him down if I had to."***_

as he falls asleep I look at the stars and I said **" wow Danny is so cute when is mad." **as I get into bed and fall asleep


	22. Chapter 22: Day Trip

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 22: Trip to the Ghost Zone

Morning comes and I wake up and I said **" it's the weekend I wonder what Danny will be up to?"** as I call him on the phone he does not pick up I said **" well that is not like him." **

as I change into my angel form and I fly to Danny's house I change back and I knock on the door and his mom comes to he door and she said _**" well hello there Gracie are you here to see Danny?" **_

I nod and said **" yea he didn't answer his phone." **she nods and she said _**" he is down stairs with Sam and tucker go on down." **_I nod and walk down and I see Danny in his ghost form and I said **" are you working on your powers or just flying around." **

he hits his head on the wall and he said _**" Gracie don't scare me like that." **_I giggle tucker looks at me and he said _**" we are going to the ghost zone do you want to come?"**_ I said **" ghost zone sure I would love to." **

Danny opens the gate and he said _**" ok lets take the Specter Speeder and we will go in Ghost Portal and we will see the ghost zone." **_I nod and I say to my self and I said **"* yea I know the angel zone is also in there my home I just hope we can save it."* **Danny looks at me and he said _**" Gracie are you ok?" **_

I shake out of my thoughts and I said **" yea I am fine I was just thinking about how cool the ghost zone will be." **he smiles and he said _**" yea its really cool." **_as we go in and I said **" wow the ghost zone is really big." **Danny nods and he said " yep it is and it goes a long way to but the one place that is new to the zone is I think the angel part.

I nod and I said **" really that part is new?" **he nods and I think to myself and I said **"* yea that is my home well was my home."* **Danny looks at me and he said _**" are you felling ok you where in a day-dream?"**_ I smile and nod and I said **" yep I am fine I was just thinking that is all." **as we fly around Danny points out things I smile and he said _**" so do you like it so far?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea its really neat." **as we fly back home I **said " that was really cool Danny I really enjoyed it." **Danny smiles and he said _**" I am happy you did." **_as I get out and I said **" Danny has anyone gone in the angel part that we saw?"** he shakes his head and he said _**" no there is something over it but there have been things trying to attack it."**_I nod and I said **" well I better get home its getting late." **

he nods as I walk home and I said **" good its still there and I still has the guard up as well so if that works I will be happy."** as I walk home and I said **" if I could get Danny to help me but I don't want to put him in danger or myself what to do?" **as I walk back home I look up the sky and I said **" I wish there was a way to get back our home with out putting anyone in any danger but what is that way?"** I walk in and I said **" hey mom what is for dinner?" **

she looks up and she said _**" I am making your favorite dish Mac and cheese."**_ I smile as I go up to my room I flop on my bed and I said **" how can I save the angel realm by myself?" **sugar comes up and she said _**" mommy are you going to be ok?" **_I pet her ears and I said **" yea I will there is just a lot going on right now the play the ghost zone I just don't know what to do." **sugar sits on my chest and she said _**" don't worry mommy you will." **_I nod as I go down for dinner ling looks at me and he said _**" so how is the play going?" **_

I look at him and I said **" its going good we are all most done with the set and after that we will put on the play." **ling nods and he said _**" well don't mess up your lines." **_I glare at him and I said **" I have them down fine I won't mess up." **

after dinner I go up to my room and I said **" I know I will save everyone I just have to think of a plan and know I will."** sugar comes up and she said _**" yea I know you will."**_ I smile as I get ready for bed I look out the window and I said **" I am not ready for bed yet." **

I open my window and I change and fly out as the cool air hits my wings I said **" this fells so nice." **I see Danny sitting on a tree branch and fly up to him and I said **" hey Danny is something wrong?"** Danny nods and he said _**" well I was just thinking about what you said today in the ghost zone." **_I bite my lip and I said **" really?" **

he nods and he said _**" yea its just neat that there are other places in the ghost zone beside the ones we found." **_I smile and sit by him and I said **" yea that is true Danny and who knows there might be many more places to find its like a big game of hide and seek." **Danny laughs and he said _**" yea it really is." **_

I smile as I look at the town clock and I said **" its getting late we better go."** Danny nods and gets off the branch and he _**said " ok will see you later." **_as I nod and look at little down and Danny said _**" are you ok?" **_I nod as I get up and I said **" yep never better well goodnight." **

Danny nods and he said _**" good night." **_I think to myself and I said **"* I can't ask him to help I don't want to put him in danger."*** as I fly into my room and I said **" I just can't tell Danny not yet." **as I get ready for bed.


	23. Chapter 23: Double Trouble

Danny Phantom and the Angel Princess

Chapter 23: Danny and Danni?

As morning comes I wake up and I get ready for school and sugar comes up and she said _**" so the play is soon right?" **_I nod as I brush my hair and I said **" yea in a few weeks we will put on the play."** as I get done I said **" I will see you later sugar." **as Danny's alarm clock goes off and he turns it off and he said _**" man I don't want to get up can't I just stay in bed?" **_

as he asked no one he gets up and gets ready for school as I get my backpack and ling said _**" hey kiddo do you think you can say hi jazz for me today?" **_I nod and I said **" sure see you later." **as I walk to school and I said **" its so nice today." **as I walk down the path to school I see a girl about Danny's age and I said **" hi there are you new to this school?" **

she nods and she said _**" yes I am can you help me?" **_I nod as we both walk into school and Sam looks at us and she said _**" Danni is that you?"**_ I look up at Sam and said **" you know her?" **Sam nods and she said _**" yes she is a close friend of Danny." **_Danny comes in and I look at him and I said **" Danny what is going on here?" **Danni looks at Danny and she runs up and hugs him and she said _**" Danny is great to see you." **_I look at Danny and I said** " so who is this?" **I look at Danny with a hit of anger in my voice.

Danny looks at me and he said _**" now Gracie look I can say who she is." **_I nod and I cross my arms and I said **" ok now spill." **Danny nods and he said _**" she is a cousin of mine and I guess she came for a visit." **_

I nod and I said **" oh I see well that is nice of her." **he nods and he said _**" there is one more thing she is half ghost like me." **_I look at him in shock as the bell rings and I said **" we talk after school about this." **

Danny looks upset as school ends Danny comes up and he said _**" look don't be mad I was going to tell you." **_Sam comes up and she said _**" grace don't be mad we didn't know that she was half ghost so don't be mad but that was a while back we didn't know." **_I nod and calm down and I said **" I am sorry Danny I didn't mean to get upset." **

Danni looks at me and she said _**" are you friends with Danny?" **_I nod and I said **" yep I am." **I sit on park table and Danny looks at me and he said _**" so you are not mad?" **_I giggle and I said **" no I am not mad that means we have another member to the team." **Danni nods and she said _**" yep I know." **_I smile and I said **" so the play is next week I don't know if I can get over my stage fright to go on." **

Danny looks at me and he said _**" it will be fine don't worry you will do just fine." **_I nod and I said **" well I just hope so I still can't stand up there with out being scared." **Danny comes over and hugs me and he said _**" you will be fine Gracie just trust me and you will do fine." **_I smile and hug him back and I said **" yea I know it I will do find but I am still scared that I will mess up my lines or something and I don't want that to happen." **

Danny nods and he said _**" don't worry you will do great." **_I blush and said **" thanks Danny." **as I hug him and then Danni said _**" well I want to go on the swings lets go."**_ I giggle and I said **" sure lets go." **

I walk to the swings and get on start to swing and I said **" this is so fun."** Danni nods and she said _**" yea it is." **_Sam looks at us and she said _**" Danny I know grace didn't mean to get mad but she got over it quick." **_

Danny nods and he said _**" yea but I think this play has her shaken up more that she was."**_ Sam nods and she said _**" yea same with you to but you know how to deal with stage fright."**_ Danny nods and he said_** " yea I just have to get her over it but how?" **_Sam gets a devious smiles and she said _**" don't worry I have a plan leave it to me and tucker we can get her over it." **_as we hang out in the park


End file.
